Forgotten Love and Goodbyes
by MysticWriterGoddess
Summary: This continues where the movie left off and Leon has returned to his hometown of San Francisco. He tries to reunite with his old team and an old flame.
1. Chapter 1

**Forgotten Love and Goodbyes – Ch 1**

The alarm buzzed loudly in his ear as he slowly opened his eyes. He reached over to shut if off and let out a moan. He glanced at the display, _8:00 AM_, it said. He set his head back on the pillow and closed his eyes, only to be reawakened by the sound of loud music blasting outside. He slowly got out of bed and walked over to the window. He was about to shout out when he stopped and looked at the figure down in the backyard of the house behind him. It was her; the girl he thought would've been long gone from this place. Even amongst all the dirt and grime of the city she shone bright. Her short slim caramel-skinned figure shone in the sun as she began stretching, her back to him. She wore a red and black short and bra outfit. Her short black hair streaked a bright red. He wanted to watch her some more but knew he had stuff to do. He went over to the bed, quickly made it and began to put on his rumpled blue jeans. As he was pulling them up, his wallet fell out of his back pocket. He picked it up and set it on the nightstand and finished putting on his jeans. He grabbed the wallet, his ID in full view _Leon Robert Turner_, it read. He then glanced at the small picture beside it. It was of him and with a group of other people, standing around some cars. He knew them well they were his friends, ones he had quickly left behind without a word of where he was going. "I'm sorry guys," he mumbled, "there was no other choice." He folded the wallet, stuffed in back in his pocket and left the room. After a brief visit to the bathroom, he headed downstairs for breakfast.

Once Leon got to the bottom of the stars, he headed for the kitchen to the fridge. He took out a carton of eggs, a loaf of bread, and the pitcher of OJ. He set them down on the counter, then went to the stove, turned it on, and set a frying pan down on the burner. He went back and grabbed the bag of bread, took out two slices, put them in the toaster and pressed down the button. He was on his way to grab a plate from the cupboard when a figure outside his window stopped him. It was the same woman from before, except this time she was swimming lengths in her pool. He wanted to stop and say hello, but the smell of the pan burning brought him back to reality. He went to the stove and turned down the burner. He cracked two eggs into the pan, then went back to the cupboard and got a plate and set it by the toaster. He went to stove and flipped the eggs just as the bread popped up. He put the eggs on the plate, turned off the burner and went to butter the toast. Grabbing the pitcher of OJ and his plate, he went to sit down at the table. He was about to sit down when the cordless phone on the wall rung. He was reluctant to answer it, knowing it had only been a week since he got back and hardly anyone knew. He then thought that it could be someone from the team checking up on him, but no one had the number. He let it keep ringing hoping the caller would hang up, but it didn't stop. He got up, grabbed the phone, and answered it. "Hello."

"Hey you, don't think I don't know that you're back, I just saw you look at me." It was her, damn she saw him and now he was talking to her. "You know it's been a year since I heard from you, where've ya been? You know what; don't tell me I'll ask ya in person."

"Ask me in person, where are you?"

"Open your back door." Leon went to the back door and opened it; there she was in her red bathing suit, a blue towel wrapped around her waist. She smiled and hung up her cellphone, "hey bub."

Leon still speechless, hung up his phone. "Hey," he said.

"Well aren't ya going to invite me in?" she said impatiently.

"Um yeah, come in," he replied as she walked in. He closed the door behind her and followed her into the kitchen, setting the phone down on the counter.

"So I see ya got back a week ago, when were ya gonna come and tell me?"

"I wasn't sure I was hoping no one would notice."

"That's bullshit Leon! You suddenly leave one year ago without a single explanation and suddenly reappear. You didn't think no one would notice, gosh even Benny knows your back, he saw you that night you came home," she sat in a chair and turned her back to him.

"He knows, why…"

"Why didn't he come and say anything, he figured you would have the balls and go say something yourself, after all you're the one that left him hanging out to dry." Leon winced after she said that, knowing what she was talking about.

"Look Akisha, I'm sorry…" he said as he approached her.

"Don't," she said as she stood up and backed away, "don't think that sorry is going to make this better," tears began to well up in her eyes. "I waited I waited two months thinking I would hear something from you. I heard nothing, nothing except that you went to LA and joined some other racing team."

"Where'd ya hear that?"

"I heard it through the grapevine. Someone said they saw you race one night on a team lead by a Dominic Toretto. Many thought you had bailed out on us and left us for them. We thought you had abandoned us."

"I would never do that, not to them and especially not to you," he said as he tried to approach her again. She allowed him and he held her close, not caring that his tank top was getting soaked. "I really am sorry Akisha, I never wanted to hurt anyone, you know that," he kissed her on the head, then gently on the lips. "I…am…so…sorry," he kissed her lips after saying each word."

"I'm not sure if I can forgive you, so much has happened in my life. I wanted to know that I could come to you, that wasn't possible because you were gone, so I had to deal with it myself."

"What happen?" he said with concern.

"Well remember my mom walked out on my dad and me a month before you left, we found out a month later that it was because she was cheating on him and wanted to be with this guy. Six months after that my dad died in a drive-by. I couldn't handle it, losing then both and having no one to turn to. I had the team, but it wasn't enough. I wanted the one person who could make it all better there with me, but he wasn't he was somewhere else."

"Well I could try to apologize again, but it wouldn't make a difference. I want to come out and say sorry to the rest of the team, when's the next…"

"Don't bother; Benny said that if he ever saw you again he'd personally kill you;" she headed for the door."

"Look I really want to, tell me when the next race is?"

"Fine it's in the warehouse district, by the old saw mill tonight."

"Great I'll be there," he said smiling.

"I'm sure ya will," she said as she walked out the door letting it shut behind her. He followed opening the door and watching her walk across his yard to the wire fence that separated their yards. She opened the gate and entered her backyard without looking back. When she entered her house, he went back inside and closed the door. He went back to the table and got his plate, the food already cold. He went over to the garbage can and dumped it in, setting the plate in the sink. He grabbed the pitcher of OJ and chugged down half of it and put it back in the fridge. He wiped his mouth on his soaked tank and headed upstairs to take a shower.

As he showered, he went back to the events of the morning. He couldn't help but remember the way Akisha looked at him while he was trying to apologize. He saw the feelings of hurt and anger, knowing the words were never going to make up for the actions. He quickly finished and headed to his room to get changed. As he got dressed, he noticed the phone by his clock. He was tempted to call Benny and apologize, but refused knowing that he would tear out his throat like Akisha did. He decided to just finish getting dressed and head out.

**To be continued**


	2. Chapter 2

**Forgotten Love and Goodbyes – Ch 2**

As he drove down the street, Leon looked at the around the neighbourhood of San Francisco. Though much hadn't changed in the ways of appearance, he still saw some improvement. There wasn't much drug trafficking or too many kids playing on the streets. As he turned left at the corner, Leon went back to the day he left. It was like any other day when one event would change it forever.

_Flashback begins_

He was driving down the street down the same street when a tall skinny kid suddenly ran in front if his car. Leon screeched to a halt as the guy ran around and jumped into the passenger seat. "Drive," said the passenger, sweat beating down his face.

"W-w-what!" stammered Leon.

"I said drive, just drive!" Leon put his foot on the gas and drove off.

"Look dawg are you okay?" he said as he drove aimlessly. He noticed that the guy kept looking out the rear window, like he was checking to see if they were followed. Leon stopped the car.

"Hey man what ya doing, keep going?" said the guy as he wiped sweat from his face.

"Uh-uh sorry man, unless you tell me what's going on, I ain't moving," Leon explained sternly. "Who are you running from?"

"The cops," he mumbled

"Who?"

"They cops, they caught my dad making weed and arrested him. They were gonna get me too, but I took off."

"Whoa whoa now wait a minute, you expect me to just drive around town form the next couple of hours, trying to head them off?"

"Please man if they find me again, I'm in jail for sure."

"Again, are you crazy? If I'm found with you, you're not the only one who's going to jail."

"Look man ya gotta help me, please."

"I'm sorry man no way; I'm not gonna be a part of this."

"But."

"Look I said no! Get outta the car now, find your own way out." The guy got out of the car and Leon drove off

_Flashback ends_

As Leon finished going over his first encounter with the guys who'd he later know as Jessie, he thought back to his leaving San Francisco. He couldn't really remember why, it was for a mixture of reasons he thought. Then as he approached Benny's house, he suddenly remembered, it had to do with the night he met Jessie at a street race.

_ Flashback begins_

Jessie was racing that night, so was he. Before the race started, Jessie came by to thank him for helping him out. Leon accepted the remark and finished checking over his car. The race went on with Leon winning the race. Jessie later caught up with him and asked if he could stay over at his house, since he had no where else to go. "Why can't you go back home?" asked Leon.

"The cops have the place guarded, think they're waiting for me to come back."

"Where have you been staying then?"

"With friends, but I've overstayed my welcome. Plus I think the feds have been asking around for me."

"I don't know man, like I said before I don't wanna be part of this."

"Please man, just for one night."

"Alright fine," said Leon with a sigh.

"Thanks man." Jessie would follow Leon home and stay the night. Leon also remembered the cops also coming around that night looking and asking for Jessie. He kept his word to Jessie and didn't reveal that he was staying there.

_ Flashback ends_

As he neared Benny's house, Leon wanted to stop and say hello, since the rest of the gang was there. He remembered what Akisha said that morning and just decided to drive on, hoping no one would notice. He almost succeeded if not for a pair of Latino twins about is age, who slowly approached the car, it forced Leon to stop the car beside them. One looked through the passenger window. "Well, well, well, if it isn't out buddy Leon."

"_Hola_ Mario," he replied," hey Rico," he said to the one on the driver's side. "What's up?"

"That's what we want to know?" said Rico, "where've ya been man, Benny's real ticked that you left and almost cost him a lot of money."

"Yeah I know but…"

"No buts, out, Benny wants to see you," said Mario.

"Look man I would like to…"

"Out now," said Mario again, giving Leon a dirty look.

"Alright fine, I'm coming." Leon turned off the car and got out knowing it wasn't going to be a warm welcome.

Up in her room Akisha was getting dressed. She had just finished taking a shower and was now looking for something to wear. She finally decided ob faded blue jeans and a white halter top that tied up at the neck. As she got dressed on her bed, her eyes fell to a picture frame on her dresser. She got up and walked over to look at it. It was a picture of her and Leon taken at a park. The silver frame was inscribed with the words _Me and My Girl_. As she stared at it, she couldn't help shedding a few tears. As much as she loved him and thought about him, she couldn't forgive the fact that he just got up and left her. It was bad enough losing both her parents at a young age, it was worse that she couldn't confide in the one person she most trusted. Leon was the one who saved her life one night at a race where she was being bullied by two punks. It was five years ago when she was racing solo. She was pretty good for a female racer and big competition for the guys. One night at the aforementioned race there was a buy-in of 4 G's. It was supposed to be the one with all the best racers and she was one the few. The race was about to start and she found herself racing next to Leon. He gave her a smile and wished here good luck. She made nothing of it and just continued prepping herself. Soon the race started and she was off racing down the street. The speed was such a rush that she felt like she was flying. At times the lead was a battle between her, Leon and one of the punks who would later bully her. The road they were on was very tricky with lots of sharp turns, which was the reason why there weren't too many races there. Akisha had been on this stretch of road before and therefore knew her way around. It was this knowledge that would later almost cost her life. As she expected she won the race and the huge pot. She gladly collected her money and started to head to her car.

She was unlocking the door when the punks approached her, claiming that she had cheated to win. She told them that they were crazy and proceeded to enter her car. The first one pulled her out and slammed the door, while the other pulled out a switchblade knife. "Look baby you cheated in the race, now admit it," said the one holding her to the door.

"Yeah so give us the money, my buddy here should've won," said the other holding the knife an inch from her neck.

"I think you better leave," said Leon coming up to them.

"Stay outta this buddy," said the punk holding Akisha, "this is none of your concern.

"It becomes my concern when you call someone a cheater," said Leon. "It seems to me that the problem is that she's not a cheater, you guys are just sore losers."

"What did you say?" the knife holding punk said.

"I said you guys are the losers, not her."

"Why I outta…" the punk holding the knife lunged at Leon, who sidestepped and grabbed the punk's arm and twisted it, forcing him to drop the knife. The guy screamed and turned around, ready to punch Leon, but Leon was faster and punched him first in the nose.

"Now get outta here!" said Leon and the guys ran off.

"Thanks," said Akisha brushing hair away from her face.

"Hey it's nothing, plus they're the jerks anyway, name's Leon by the way," he said as he smiled and offered his hand.

"Akisha," she replied taking his hand.

"You were great and nice racing, it looked like you knew that road the way you handled it."

"Yeah I did, I've driven that stretch of road before, so I kinda had an advantage."

"Ha-ha no wonder your reflexes were so sharp. So are with a team or a soloist?"

"Yeah I'm by myself, never really found a good team. I wanna be on one where the racers have skills and don't have to resort to cheating."

"That's just what my team's about we're based on skills, not tricks."

"I just might hook up with you guys see ya at the next race."

"Why don't you come now, I'm sure Benny wouldn't mind meeting you."

"Benny?"

"Yeah our leader, he'd be really interested in meeting you."

"Well I don't know I just met you."

"C'mon it'll be worth it."

"In that case, sure."

"Excellent," he took her by the hand and they went off to meet Benny and the rest of the team.

**To be continued**


	3. Chapter 3

**Forgotten Love and Goodbyes – Ch. 3**

After going through the first encounter with Leon, Akisha finished getting dressed. She went downstairs, had some breakfast and got into her car to head to Benny's. Akisha drove a 2000 Honda Civic that was electric blue. A sliver dragon each adorned her hood and roof, purple and black flames blazed on the sides. She went back to when she first met Benny and the others. At first she was still weary about meeting the rest of the team, but with the assurance of Leon, her doubts were lifted. As she drove up to the house, she saw the gang's cars plus Leon's. She wondered what he was doing here, she specifically told him not to come, knowing Benny's feelings. She parked her car near Leon's and got out. As she walked up the driveway, she saw Benny talking to Leon, the rest of the gang standing behind Benny. Benny was a chubby Mexican in his 20s with a shaved head. He was a champion street racer in Mexico, till a racing accident crushed his career. The rest of the gang included a Jamaican named Marcus, a Japanese brother and sister named Cho and Tai, and a Latina named Mija (pronounced Mi-ha) plus Rico and Mario. Benny had an angered look on his face as he spoke to Leon. Benny saw Akisha come up and waved hello. Hey _chica_ how's my champ?"

"Fine Benny," she said smiling

"Look who's back," he said gesturing to Leon.

"We got reacquainted this morning."

"Did he explain to you why he's been gone all this time?" Akisha shook her head. "He told me he was helping a friend run from the cops, isn't that true Leon?"

"Um yes," said Leon quietly.

"At first I didn't believe him until I looked up this Jessie friend of his, turns out he was telling the truth, because of some crime they were a part of up in LA. He decided to come back here to hide out from the cops."

"Is that true?" said Akisha to Leon. She couldn't believe that was the reason, that Leon was some criminal running from the law; something he told her he'd never become.

"Yeah it's all true," he said not able to look her in the eye.

"Now he tells me he wants to make amends, I don't know if I should trust him. What do ya think Marcus you're good at finding the truth?"

"Don't know mon, me tink he's telling the truth. Let him race, we see if he's worthy," he said giving the eye to Leon.

"Well Leon if Marcus believes you then I do. Come to the race tonight and we'll see; you win we forgive you, ya lose and you're on your own. You do know where the race is do you?"

"Yeah Akisha told me where."

"Yo Benny food's ready," said a girl about sixteen shouting from the backyard fence.

"Thanks Cheryl, wanna join Leon?"

"Sure if it's okay?"

"Why not, c'mon," Benny and the others headed to the backyard. Benny backyard was medium with two large trees in the back, a barbeque, a patio set and a swing set. Cheryl gave everyone a plate and set a plate of hamburgers and buns on the table. Benny and Cheryl's mom came out carry a large bowl of potato salad, followed by Chiqui, their five year old cousin, who cared the bottles of ketchup, mustard and relish. The mom took them from her and set them on the table.

"Enjoy yourselves guys, I'll be back with the iced tea and lemonade," said the mom.

"Thanks Rita," said Tai

"See ya later," said Cheryl as she followed the other two inside.

While they sat down and ate, Leon could tell that the others weren't too pleased with him and what he'd dome while away from them. Leon couldn't help but feel guilty for no telling them before. He also wondered what the gang in LA were up to. He knew Vince was headed to the hospital, but not much bout the others. He decided to call Mia as soon as he got back home. "So Leon what kind of stuff did you do?" said Mija tying her hair into a ponytail.

"Yeah what about these crimes, what'd you do, steal?" said Cho biting into her hamburger.

"Yeah I stole," he replied as the crowed responded with woahs

"What cars, money?" said Mija.

"No it was component systems, DVD players, VCRs, etc."

"Must've been good stuff?" said Tai "must've been a lot of stores to clean out."

"It wasn't stores we stole from, it was big rigs."

"Big rigs, how da hell did you do that?" asked Rico. Leon went into the whole story of how he and the rest of the team stole the equipment from the trucks. The group was really impressed and surprised how his team was able to keep it going like they did. When he told them about Brian and how he blew the whole operation, they were peeved and finally understood why he came back.

"Well guys thanks for the food, I'll see ya later. I gotta get back home and get my car ready," said Leon as he got up from the table.

"Sure thing Leon, remember bout tonight," said Benny.

"I will," Leon left the table, got into his car and drove home. He was glad that Benny was going to give him a second chance. He considered him lucky since Benny was one who gave few second chances

When he got home, he went to the phone and dialled the Toretto housed, Mia answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Mia it's me."

"Leon, is that you, where are you?"

"I'm back home is Frisco."

"San Fran, why?" she replied confused.

"I came here after we got back to the house I figured no one would find me here."

"We've been really worried about you, Vince's still in the hospital, and I heard from Dom that Letty met him in Mexico."

"What about Jessie?"

"Jessie's dead," she began to sob.

"Dead how, why?" Leon was shocked to hear that his friend was dead.

"He eventually came back to the house and Johnny caught up with him. Johnny just started to open fire and shot Jessie in the process."

"Did he die instantly?"

"Yeah, Dom and Brian took off after Johnny. They were able to stop him and his cousin"

"What about Brian where is he?"

"Miami."

"Miami, what's he doing there?"

"Got a call from him when he got there, he was running from the cops," said Mia as she wiped her tears.

"Why was he running from them?" Leon asked, wondering what Brain could've done to anger his fellow cops.

"Dom was attempting to race off with our Brian noticing. Brian was able to catch up with Dom. Then there was this accident where Dom got hurt and Brian helped him out. Instead of bringing Dom in, Brian let him go."

"Man that must've been hard for Bri. So how's Vince, did he survive his injuries?"

"Just barely, he lost a lot of blood from his wounds that they had to give him a blood transfusion once he got to the hospital."

"What about his arm, is he gonna be able to keep it?" said Leon as he remembered the huge spiral cut than ran down the length of Vince's arm.

"Yeah, but he almost lost it because of so much damage to the muscle. You should really come and see him, he's want it," Mia said pleading.

"I'm not sure, what about the cops are they still watching the place?"

"No they're long gone."

"Maybe I'll come then, I'll let you know Mia, bye for now."

"Bye Leon," said Mia as she hung up the phone. Leon hung his phone up and put it back on its base. He sat down at the kitchen table, folded his arms and set his head on top. He then got up and began pacing the room. He thought about his conversation with Mia, and the events that just occurred. He thought about Jessie and Vince, two friends who were now at ends with life. Jessie was already dead, and Vince was fighting with his. All this thinking gave him a headache. He decided to go upstairs and take a nap before getting his car ready for the race.

**To be continued**


	4. Chapter 4

**Forgotten Love & Goodbyes – Ch 4**

As Akisha drove home after the barbeque at Benny's, she went over the conversation that happened. She knew the team was reluctant to let Leon back, but after he assured them that he would most definitely win, they were happy. She could also feel the tension between her and Leon grow stronger. As much as she had feelings for him and him for her, she knew it would be hard to go back. Thinking he was gone forever, she ended up falling in love with someone else, that person being Rico. Rico had been there to comfort her through the tough times and provide support to her. As she was about to turn onto her street she saw Leon's car in the driveway. She wanted to stop and check up on him, but felt her nerves weren't ready yet. She continued on her way home. When she got inside the house she went to the answering machine and saw that she had one new message. She pressed the play button it was Rico saying that he'd be stopping by to help her get her car ready for the race tonight. As much as she didn't mind him coming over, it was the fact that she had yet to tell Leon about them. It would hurt and aggravate Leon so much that she tried her best not to think about it. She thought it would be better to let him know now then waiting and having to find out the hard way. She went out the back door and walked across the yard. She was about to know on his door when she heard him talking on the phone to a girl he called Mia. At first she figured her to be some friend he met while in LA. That all changed when his tone became a softer one, she then realized he had moved on too. This Mia was some chick he had left behind when he came here. She turned around and headed back to her place.

When Leon awoke from his nap he wanted to get his car ready for the race, but the way he saw Akisha leave after hearing his conversation with Mia, she had come to the conclusion that they were an item. Leon wanted to go over and set the record straight. As he walked over he went over as to what he would say. He knocked on her door but there was no answer. He was about to leave when he heard sound coming from her garage. He walked over and peeked through a window, she was working underneath her car. He quietly opened the door and walked in, closing it behind him. He then walked over to her stereo and turned it off, Akisha immediately rolled out, "Hey who did…Leon what are you doing here?"

"Just though I'd come by and see if you wanted any help."

"Well I don't need any thank you."

"I also came to talk to you about something, the conversation you overheard."

"Don't worry I know everything."

"Not really she's not who you think she is, she's just a friend and Toretto's sister."

"I'm sure she's 'just' that"

"She is, plus she was off limits anyways. Dom had that rule that he kept strict," he was shown a sceptical look by Akisha, "believe me it's true."

"Okay I believe you."

"Great," replied Leon smiling, "let me help you up and we'll shake on it." Akisha gave him her hand and he pulled her up. He then pulled her into his arms and gave her a huge kiss, then began caressing her hair.

Just at the moment an orange car pulled up, it was Rico. "What the hell…" he said shocked, Leon and Akisha pulled away from each other. "What's going on her Akisha?"

"Nothing's going on Rico, she and I were just having a moment, not like it matters," said Leon sarcastically.

"It matters to me, she's my girl."

"What the fuck are you talking about? Akisha and I have always been together."

"Yes, that was until you walked out on her. After you left she had no one to turn to, I ended up picking up the pieces."

"Is that true," Leon said to Akisha, "did you start something with his?" the tears running down her face gave him his answer. "Why would you do this to me, you know how much I care about you?"

"You never gave me a reason not to. You were gone all this time and for the past year I've been with Rico. He was there to comfort me when you weren't, he checked up on me to make sure I was doing okay. You on the other hand were off having the time of your life in LA. All that time I never got one phone call from you saying where you were on what you were doing, I assumed that it meant we were over, so instead of feeling bad for myself, I moved on…"

"With me," finished Rico. "I and the rest of the team were there, everyone but you. At first everyone was surprised, but soon it became natural to them."

"Well I'm sorry I never contacted you or the others, I just never wanted to get you guys involved," said Leon nervously.

"Involved, in what your crime ring, how'd we be involved?" said Akisha with anger.

"The cops were watching us and with Brian there it was hard."

"Hard for what, to contact us, you told us yourself you never knew he was a cop until that incident with that guy Vince."

"Man I'm thinking that you should pull out of the race. As much as we'd like to see you win and be back with us it'll just would…"

"Stay out of this Rico!"

"No buddy I'm not, you're the one that took off leaving us in the dust. You don't know how much it hurt all of us, especially Akisha. She needed you there but you weren't"

"Don't you understand that I know that already, I never meant to hurt or anger anyone? I wish I could take it all back, but you know I can't. Now if you'll excuse me we have a car to get ready."

"Nuh-uh she and I are going to work on it together."

"I already asked her and she agreed."

"I'm doing it from my heart you and the other hand…"

"Enough the two of you," said Akisha stepping between them. "I want the both of you to leave I'll handle this on my own."

"But I..."

"No buts Rico, both out now!" The two went their separate ways leaving a heartbroken Akisha in tears. She knew full well this was going to happen, and walked straight into it when she accepted Leon's offer. She knew he'd try to act the way they used to around each other, knowing that at any time Rico could show us. This caused a real problem, leaving her to decide which side to choose. Does she go back to the love that started it all, or the love that saved her from heartbreak? This all left her so confused.

**To be continued**


	5. Chapter 5

**Forgotten Love and Goodbyes – Ch. 5**

Leon entered the house and slammed the door behind him. He walked to the fridge, grabbed a beer and slammed the door shut. He went to his utensil drawer, and got out the bottle opener. He pried the cap off and took a huge swig. "Damn," he said to himself, "how could I've been so stupid." He knew it was his fault that Akisha had moved on to Rico. If he'd kept in contact with her, she would've never believed that their love was over and moved on. Now it seemed that what they had was finally gone, there was no way their love could continue now. He finished his beer and was about to head to the garage when there was a knock on the back door. He opened the door, already knowing who was there.

"Hi," Akisha said.

"Hi," he replied seeing that she'd been crying.

"I wanna say I'm sorry for…"

"It's okay I understand why you did it. It's also my fault for not keeping you in the loop."

"It's just as mine for not telling you about Rico and me sooner," she replied as she began to tear. "I wanted to tell you when came to help me, but I got caught up in the moment with the kiss and it slipped my mind."

"I guess we both missed up then," he said chuckling. "So where does that leave us, do you still love me?"

"Of course I do, I never stopped, but now with the love between me and Rico, I'm not sure which feelings are stronger. I've been in love with you longer than him, but somehow the love between me and him seems more real, not that I'm saying it never was between us."

"So I guess that means it's over between us then," he said with sadness. "It's probably best if I lose the race, that way I won't come between you two. I can just head back to LA and pretend like this never happened."

"That's the thing I'm confused about, whether or not my feeling for you outweigh those for Rico. I know this decision will affect how you perform tonight, if I want you back you'll do your best, if I don't you'll throw the race. This means I have like six hours to make a decision since the race is at ten."

"Look I want you to forgot how I feel about you and make it on how you feel in here," he said placing his hand of her heart. "Think about who you feel most comfortable with and based it on that. Even though it may hurt, I will support any decision that you make."

"Okay," she replied wiping away her tears. "I guess I better go, I need to finish getting ready for the race."

"You do that, I'll wait for your answer at the race," with that said he turned and headed for the side door to the garage.

"Leon wait," she said grabbing his hand. Clearing her throat she said, "I've decided I want you."

"What, are you sure?" he said walking back to her.

"Yes, what you said really cleared up my feelings. I thought about it from my heart and what I have with you is stronger that anything I'll have with Rico. The love with him was convenient."

"Convenient?"

"Meaning I only latched on to him because I needed someone there and he was. He was the first person to comfort me when I was feeling down. I was glad that he was there to comfort me, but somewhere deep in my heart I longed to have you back."

"Really, it's true then about us having a chance?" he said smiling.

"Yes I accept why you left and there was no other choice. I forgive you and want to work it out."

"Fantastic, but what about Rico, how are you going to tell him?"

"I'll tell him tonight at the race, it's best that I do it sooner than later."

"I agree, we don't want what happened in the garage to happen again," he smiled and Akisha laughed. "See ya tonight my girl," he hugged and gave her a kissed. He prepared to head back to the garage when Akisha grabbed his hand and pulled him into her. She leapt up and wrapped herself around him, kissing him hard on the lips. Leon tried to pull away, but she hung on.

"Let's go upstairs," she said breathlessly.

"Are you sure, right now?"

"Yes I want you now."

"Fine then, let's," he growled in her ear and carried her upstairs.

"When they got to his room, Leon placed her on the bed and ripped off his tank, while she took off her top. When they were done they laid together on the bed in an embrace. Leon began kissing her on the face and neck as she began caressing his back. Leon began kissing her shoulders as she worked down his back. She moved her hand to his jeans and began to unbutton them, Leon hesitated. "No we can't"

"Yes we can," she said as she unzipped his pants and began sliding them down his legs, Leon did the same with hers. Soon enough they were lying naked 'neath the sheets, kissing and caressing. "Let's go further" she said while kissing his neck."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I've been waiting for a long time and I want you inside and out more than ever." Leon complied and spread her legs with his and entered slowly, she let out a moan when he was fully inside her. He began thrusting nice and slow and she moved with him, periodically letting out soft moans. Leon took a breast in each hand and began kneading them like soft dough as she let out a moan. He stopped thrusting and slowly exited her holding her close to him as she rested her head on his chest. He caressed her hair as he heard her breathing softly. He looked out the window and thought about what had just happened. Being with her fully felt like magic and he knew that Rico always had a thing for her, even when she first joined the team; it was only when he professed his love for her that Rico knew there was no chance. When he left Rico saw it as his chance to move in on her. Leon didn't let it bother him, he knew she was his and he would announce it to the others by winning the race, even if that meant having to fight over her with Rico. He closed his eyes and fell asleep, holding the women of his life next to him.

Akisha awoke to find her and Leon tangled amongst the sheets. She let out a long sigh and stretched her arms. She looked over and saw Leon on his stomach, breathing softly. She kissed him on the cheek and quietly got out of the bed. She quickly got dressed and walked around to Leon's side of the bed. She kissed him again whispering, "Thank you baby," in his ear. She left the room and gently closed the door. She headed downstairs and out the backdoor. As she skipped to her house she thought about the love she had made with Leon, she knew it was perfect and right. She remembered the she had made with Rico though it wasn't as much as she had had with Leon in the past. To her it was because she saw the relationship between her and Rico as one of convenience. She had stopped thinking about it by the time she got to the house. She opened the door and closed it with a huge smile.

"Baby is that you?" said a voice from the kitchen.

"Rico?" she replied as she walked into the kitchen to see him sitting as the table. "What are you doing her?" she asked as she wondered how he got into the house when she had locked it before she left.

"I was waiting for you to come home, I used your spare key to get in," he said putting the key on the table. "So where'd ya go, I've been waiting for an hour?"

"I went to get a breather after you guys left. I wanted to make sure my head was clear before the race."

"Really I was worried, I thought something happened to you," he said as he walked up to her and kissed her softly on the cheek. He smelled her neck and backed away in horror. "I don't believe it you were with him weren't you?"

"Yes I was," she nodded as he looked at her with anger.

"So why did you lie to me huh, you thought I wouldn't get upset? I thought you told me it was over between you two and you wanted nothing to do with him."

"I thought that, but since I've seen and been around him, my feelings towards him have changed."

"So what you're going back to him now, leaving me to be with him?"

"Y-y-yes," she stammered as she began to back away, "I've decided that I want him back."

"You want him back after all that he's done to you, leaving you behind without a word as to where he was going? Tell me you're not serious tell me I'm just imagining this?"

"No you're not," she said as she slowly touched his face, "I'm sorry to do this Rico, to hurt you like this, I was going to wait and tell you at the race."

"Well at least I know now, cause right now I'm upset that you would go back to someone like him."

"What do you mean someone like him hey remember he's the one who brought me here not you. He's the one who asked me to join the team. He was also the first one to take interest in me you suddenly became interested in me once you found out that he was in love with me. I wondered why you suddenly were the first person there to comfort me when he left. You figured that with him gone it was the perfect time to move in, I just didn't realize this until now. Now that I've really had time to think about it, he's the true one for me."

"Why you little bitch!" shouted Rico as he slapped her hard across the face. Akisha fell to the floor, knocked out cold.

**To be continued**


	6. Chapter 6

**Forgotten Love and Goodbyes – Ch. 6**

"Akisha, Akisha wake up," said a voice as someone gently tapped her on the cheek.

Akisha let out a soft moan as she slowly opened her eyes Leon's face came into view. "Leon, is that you?"

"Yeah baby it's me, are you okay?" he said as he slowly helped her up.

"Yeah I'm okay, my face and head hurt like hell," she said as she rubbed her now bruised cheek.

"Here sit down," said Leon as he led her to the table and helped her sit down in a chair. He went to the freezer and got out an icepack. "So what happened, who did this to you?" he asked as he wrapped it into a towel.

"It was Rico," she replied, wincing from the pain in her cheek and head.

"Rico why was he here?" he said as he gently put the ice pack on her cheek and Akisha took a hold of it.

"He was waiting for me he wanted to know where I was."

"How'd he get in here anyway?" asked Leon pulling up a chair beside her. He gently held her hand with the icepack in his.

"He got in with my spare key I showed him where it was." She saw the look of anger on his face. "Look don't worry, it's not like he ever came around when I wasn't here."

"So why'd he hit you, was it because of me?"

"Yeah, I told him that you and I were getting back together and he got upset. He was angry that I was accepting your reason for being away and letting you back into my life. He said that you didn't deserve to have me back in your life and was gonna make sure that you didn't win the race, so you wouldn't be allowed back on the team."

"Why that son of a… I'm gonna kill him myself," said Leon as he got up and headed for the cupboard.

"Leon no, don't it's what he wants, he wants you to be angry and act revengeful. He knows that he can use that against you to get me back." She watched him take out the bottle of aspirin and a glass from the cupboard. He began to fill the glass with water and then headed back to the table and sat down. He reached over and removed the icepack from Akisha's cheek. It was still bruised so he put it back on.

"It looks pretty bad, I don't think you should race tonight, is he going to race too?"

"Yes he is."

"Then leave him to me, I'll make sure he understands," he said as he took out two aspirin and gave them to her with the glass of water.

"Leon please don't do anything dangerous, I couldn't live with the fact that I could lose you forever," she pleaded, knowing what was going through his mind, "just let it go, I'm fine it's nothing serious."

"Of course it's serious, he hit you. Sure it may have been a slap on the cheek, but next time it could be something worse."

"It's even more dangerous for you to go after him, especially in the mood he's in right now. Plus he figures you'll be looking for him, so he'll probably be packing a weapon of some kind."

"Don't worry, he won't be able to hurt me, plus I'm not the only one he's gonna have to contend with."

"You're right he's gonna have Benny to deal with, Benny hates violence, especially when someone from the team is involved."

"Exactly and when it comes to harming women that really gets him steamed; he's seen first hand with the way his father treated him and his mother. He made a promise that no women would get hurt with him around."

"It's the reason why he's so protective of Mija, Cho and me he's always watching us when guys are around, he's also careful the guys on the team so that nothing happens to us with them. Well that's not so true now, once he knows what happened with Rico and me. When Benny hears about it, he'll for sure kick Rico off the team."

"He surely will. Look I'm gonna go get ready and talk to Benny, don't worry I'll make sure he knows the truth."

"Okay but be careful."

"Don't worry I will. I want you to go and get some rest, you're gonna need it."

"Okay I will," she smiled as Leon kissed her on the cheek and headed out. When he was gone, she went upstairs and to lie down.

When she got upstairs she went to the bathroom to take a look at her cheek. She turned the light on and looked in the mirror, her left cheek was a deep purple. She touched it and immediately broke down in tears. She leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor she bent her legs up and held them, and laid her head down and cried. The events of her and Rico downstairs were still fresh in her mind. She wondered how Leon knew about them fighting, he must've woken up and heard them screaming. He must've seen Rico drive off in a hurry and went to see if she was okay. She got up and opened the medicine cabinet. She took out a tube of healing cream and began spreading it over the bruise. She just finished putting the cream away when the phone rang. She ran across the hall to her room and picked up the phone beside her phone, "Hello?"

"Hey _chiqua_ it's me," said a low gruff voice.

"Hey Benny what's up?" she said as she sat down on the bed.

"I just finished talking with Leon he told me what happened between you and Rico. I'm calling to see if you're okay, he said something about a bruise on your face."

"Yeah it's just a small one on my left cheek."

"That's not how he described it he said it's almost the size of your whole cheek."

"Well I guess you could say that."

"Tell me what happened, tell me everything." Akisha went through the entire story, not leaving out any details. As she recalled everything, she saw each image in her mind. She could also sense that Benny didn't like what he was hearing. "It sounds to me that it really surprised you when he hit you?"

"I was so surprised so much that I fainted when he did it. He must've gone out in a hurry when he saw me hit the floor unconscious. He was scared that he really hurt me. Leon came by sometime afterwards to check up on me."

"Well I'm letting you know that I'm not going to tolerate it, when he did to you was wrong and he knows it."

"Are you going to…"

"You bet I am he knows the rules when it comes to violence and women. He's most definitely outta her, even if that means we lose his bro as well."

"I understand, I'm still going to race though. I'm fine don't worry."

"No I don't want you too, especially after something like this. Your mind is too fragile right now and it will affect with the way you race. I just want you to watch tonight with me by your side. Marcus and Mija will be there watching too, Tai and his sis are going to race."

"What about Mario and Rico?"

"Mostly likely they won't be racing I'm planning to tell them my decision as soon as they get there. I want to let you know that whether he wins or loses, Leon is back with us."

"You're allowing back on the team?" tears of joy began streaming down her face.

"You betcha, though I'm still upset for him leaving me before an important race that almost cost me my life. I'm glad that he was there to look after you when Rico left. It shows me that he still care about you and would do anything to protect you."

"Thanks Benny, I'm glad to hear that. I know it was tough for him to even come back here, knowing how much we'd all be upset with him. He still stuck around and proved how much he really wanted us to forgive him."

"Yeah he really showed that. Well I better let you go and get a bit of rest. I'll see ya tonight _chiqua_."

"Bye Benny," said a smiling Akisha as she hung up the phone. She set it down on her nightstand and flopped down on the bed. Picking up a large brown teddy that she had gotten from Leon for Christmas from the floor, she held it close to her and fell asleep. She was soon fast asleep in a matter of minutes.

**To Be Continued**


	7. Chapter 7

**Forgotten Love and Goodbyes – Ch. 7**

Akisha awoke a few hours later, feeling a little better. She immediately went to the bathroom to check up on her bruise. She was glad that the swelling had gone down a bit, but the color was still a very deep purple. It didn't matter to her since she knew it would've really affected the rest of the team. She was also glad not to be racing tonight, knowing mentally how it's affect her and that Rico wouldn't be either. She wanted to go over and check on Leon but decided to just skip it. She went downstairs to get something to eat, but realised she had nothing to eat. She went back upstairs to put some concealer to hide the bruise, before heading out to buy some groceries. At the supermarket while getting her groceries she ran into Cho and Tai. Cho immediately winced at the sight of the bruise peeking through the concealer. "Ouch that must've hurt," she said touching it lightly."

"Are you okay?" asked Tai giving her a hug.

"I'm fine, thank god it was only a slap on the check," said Akisha as she rubbed her cheek.

"Benny told everyone about it, after he heard about it from Leon. Man you're lucky he was there to help you," said Cho.

"Mario and Rico don't know about Benny firing Rico yet, he wants to tell them when they come tonight," added Tai.

"I'll bet that neither of them will be happy especially Rico, he'll be pissed and probably blame me for hit," Akisha said frightened by the thought of Rico attacking her again.

"Hey don't worry about that," said Tai as he put a hand on her shoulder, "you won't be alone this time you'll have the rest of the team there and behind you.

"Yeah besides Rico's a jerk anyways if he refuses to be kicked out. Hey believe me if I was in your situation, I'd want him gone too."

"Cho's right he made the mistake not you. I'll be even surprised if Mario isn't aware of the hitting until hears it from Benny."

"Thanks guys, I'll see ya at the race."

"Sure see ya Akisha," said Cho as she and her brother walked away. Akisha continued with her shopping and headed home.

When she got back she found Leon waiting for her on the front porch. He headed down the steps as she drove in and parked the car. He was at her car the moment she stepped out. He gave her a hug and kiss on the lips. "Hey glad to see you're back, I was worried about where you went."

"I was at…"

"The grocery store, yeah I know, saw the near empty fridge." He opened her backdoor and began carrying out some of the grocery bags.

"Leon you don't…"

"Yeah I know, but thought I would anyway," he said smiling and started walking to the house. Akisha sighed, grabbed the rest of the bags, shut the door and followed Leon to the house. When she got inside she was putting away the groceries, he turned around when he heard the screen door slam shut. He stopped what he was doing and went over to her and took the bags from her hands and set them on the table. He then went back to putting the groceries away.

"Leon please just stop I can do it," she said walking up behind him; he ignored her and kept on going. "Leon please listen to me," she said as she put the bread and ice cream in the freezer, Leon still didn't respond. She finally walked up to him, hugging him from behind. "Leon please," she pleaded, almost in tears," just stop and look at me." Leon stopped putting the groceries away and let out a huge sigh. He turned around and hugged her back, seeing the tears streaking down her face and wiped them away.

"I'm sorry for ignoring you it's just that I can't stop thinking about what happened to you earlier. Ever since it happened, I can't seem to get the image out of my mind; it really scared and hurt me; to hear something like this happened. I really blame myself for it."

"I know you do; you feel that had you not left, I would've never gone to Rico. You feel so guilty that you couldn't live with the fact that had you been here, Rico would've never done what he did."

"What's worse is watching you race like that tonight, it just kills me," he said gently rubbing her cheek.

"I'm not racing tonight," she said as she turned away.

"What, why not?" he said, letting her go.

"Because Benny doesn't want me to because of this," she said pointing to her check, "he knows that mentally and emotionally my mind won't be totally on the race."

"I guess he figures that with you not in racing mode, it'll affect your judgement and could make you end up in an accident."

"Precisely which is why he doesn't want me to race, he also want to be my lookout. Mija and Tai aren't racing either."

"What about the twins, what if they don't want to leave?"

"He's got some buddies of his standing by to help 'escort' them out," Leon laughed knowing what she meant.

"Well that's good to know he said smiling, "it'll make winning a lot easier."

"Yeah Leon about you having to win to be back on the team, Benny says it's not necessary."

"Not necessary, you mean…"

"Yep win or lose, you're back on the team," she said smiling back.

"That's great but…"

"I know, you're thinking about the team in L.A., you're doing to them what you did to us, and it hurts. I know I shouldn't have said anything, now you're in the same boat as me."

"Hey don't worry, like I said I'm going to win that race, not just for you but for all of us."

"Thanks, you better go, I can finish up here."

"You sure, I don't…" seeing her look made him say, "okay fine but if you need…"

"Just go will ya!"

"Okay I'm gone," and he left out the backdoor.

When Leon got back home, he wanted to call Mia so bad and see if there were any changes. He was afraid that she would ask if he was ever gonna come back, knowing that if he said no, she'd be heartbroken. He also wanted the number for the hospital where Vince was at so that he could call him. He dialled up the number and waited, the phone began to ring on the other end. It rang for a while before he decided to hang up, thinking Mia wasn't home. She came on at the last minute, "Hello?"

"Hey Mia."

"Leon, hey how are you?"

"Great I'm fine, how bout you?"

"I'm good kinda lonely with no one around, Hector stops by sometimes. So when are you coming back?"

"Yeah Mia, that the thing I'm calling about."

"Wait you're not coming back, why?"

"I've really gotten back to my old life here, besides I only came because of Jessie."

"Jessie, what did he have to do with this?" Leon went over the story of how he met Jessie and how the day after he slept over; they left San Francisco for L.A. "What about Vince, are you going to talk to him?"

"That's why I called; I wanted to know if you have the hospital where he's staying at?"

"Hang on a sec I'll get it," she left then returned, "OK the number is 555-6150 and the room # is 356."

"Thanks Mia for everything, maybe I'll come and visit sometime."

"Thanks Leon, that would be great, bye," Mia hung up so did Leon. After he hung up the phone, he took a breath before calling the hospital.

"L.A. County General," said the women answering the phone.

"Uh yes could I have extension 356 please?"

"Just a moment I'll patch you through," she said as she put Leon on hold.

"Nurse's station," said the nurse who came on the line.

"Yes could I please have extension 356 please?"

"I'm sorry sir, but that patient in that room is unable to receive phone calls, all privileges have been removed."

"Please it's important that I speak with the patient at once."

"I'm sorry sir, I can't no one but family…"

"I'm his brother."

"I see sir, just hold on a moment," there was a short pause before she came on, "I'm sorry sir, but there's no record of him having any known biological siblings."

"I'm his adopted brother."

"Fine sir, please hold," said the nurse as Leon let out a sigh and waited.

"Hello, who is this?" said a gruff voice.

"Hey Vince it's me Leon."

"Leon, where the fuck are you man?"

"I'm in San Fran…"

"San Francisco, what the fuck are you doing there?"

"I came here after the med helicopter left with you. I dropped Letty at the house and left."

"So you've been there all this time, why didn't ya call me sooner, what you had cops scoping you?"

"No."

"So why not then man, its' been hell here all by myself. Even with the drugs they've been feeding me, it's still hell here."

"Yeah man, I'm really sorry for everything and about Jessie too."

"Yeah I heard about him through Mia, she came a few days later and told me what happened. I miss him man, but am glad that Tran's dead."

"Yeah she told me about it, so how are you by the way?"

"Like I told ya before, I feel like shit. My entire arm's been bandaged up and I had to have a blood transfusion. Thankfully I'll live, but I wish I had people to talk to, it can get pretty lonely."

"I'll come by and visit sometime."

"You better man, before I get outta here and find ya myself."

"Don't worry man I will," said Leon as he hung up the phone. Leon was glad that he was able to finally talk to Vince and that he was okay. He felt bad that no one was there to keep him company besides Mia. He thought about maybe taking a trip up there after the race and take Akisha along. He went to the garage to take one last look at his car before heading out to the race.

**To Be Continued **


	8. Chapter 8

**Forgotten Love and Goodbyes – Ch. 8**

When Leon got to the race location it was very busy. Cars lined the street as racers and spectators mingled about. Some racers had their hoods up and people looking at the contents, some had music blasting from their audio system and people dancing around, finally those with video game systems had people cheering them on. Leon drove slowly looking for the rest of the team. He soon spotted them hanging out and laughing, music blasting from Benny's Eclipse. Leon drove up and parked himself beside Marcus' Jetta. The team noticed him and watched him exit the car. When he reached the team he waved hello, they just look at him. After a minute of silence they all burst out in laughter and began gathering around him. Leon felt so good to be accepted by them again. "Hey where's Akisha, I see her car?"

"She waiting inside the car," said Benny.

"Benny thought she'd be safer inside then out here, especially with the twins yet to arrive," said Mija.

"Can I see…" he'd barely finished his sentence when Akisha jumped out of the car and ran up to him. Leon picked her up and kissed her full on the lips, spinning her around. The team cheered and clapped. "Hey baby you look good, the bruise is almost gone."

"The physical evidence may be almost gone, but the emotional is still there."

"Well don't worry, like you said win or lose I'm not going nowhere, but staying here with you guys," he said as he set her back down on the ground.

"Uh oh here they come," said Cho as she pointed as two Coupes - Mario's red and Rico's orange – pulled up. Mario and Rico got out and headed towards the group. Leon held Akisha close to him as his icy glare met the bros.

"Yo Benny this place is jammin'" said Mario smiling.

"Yeah man I heard the buy-in is a big 5 Gs. That would be sweet to win for the team," said Rico.

"Yeah that could lead to a big payout, but you won't be doing it for us," said Benny getting down from the hood of his car."

"What do you mean?" said Rico with a confused look on his face.

"You're free to race tonight, but you're no longer racing for the team, you're out," said Benny firmly.

"What the…?"

"Why's he out?" said Mario furious, "if this had to do with her," he pointed to Akisha, "then it's bullshit."

"It has everything to do with her, he knew the rules and he's the one who crossed the line."

"It wasn't his fault, she provoked him."

"She did not, true she never told me about Rico and her," said Leon, knowing he shouldn't have spoken up, "but again it was just as much as your brother's fault."

"You stay outta this!" said Rico.

"No I won't Rico, like I said before, I feel bad about just taking off like I did and not telling you guys what happened. Sure I was upset when I found out that you two started something, but at least I controlled my anger and didn't lash out like you did," Leon said holding Akisha tighter to him.

"So what does this mean then, if he's out I'm out too?" said Mario.

"That all depends of you," said Benny, "you can go with your bro or stay with us."

"Well I guess I'm gone too family's stick together, and if he's no longer part of this family then neither am I," with that said he and Rico got back into their cares and drove off.

"I'm glad to see those _tirón_ jerks gone," said Mija, "now at least we can have some peace and quiet."

"Yeah mon, da race's about to start," said Marcus heading to his car. The others followed and headed to the racing area.

The racing area was a stretch of street that ran by an old abandoned saw mill. Cars lined the edge of the street as two guys drew a starting line. They then radioed a pair of girls a quarter mile down to make a finishing line. Marcus and Cho drove their cars to the starting line, where they met up with the two other racers, Leon pulled up at the end; he smiled and winked at Cho and Marcus. The other two recognized Leon and each gave him the finger, Leon just shook it off. All five revved up their engines as NOS spurted from their exhaust. They watched as two Asian females walking up holding green flags. They went on either side and shouted; "Ready, set, GO!" the cars took off. The speed and adrenaline was a rush for Leon, he hadn't felt like this in a while. He knew he didn't race much back in L.A. since he was the lookout on the police scanners, but when he did, it felt like flying. The rush he felt when the NOS made his car skyrocket. He felt bad that maybe since he hadn't raced in awhile, he'd lose. He then went back to what Benny had said about him being back with the team no matter what. With that in his mind, he pressed the button for his first tank and blasted off. He was neck in neck with one of the other racers for first. Close to the last half quarter, he pressed his second tank button and blasted to finish. His car was soon surrounded by the rest of the team and other racers. When he got out he received cheers and high-fives. Benny came up and personally handed him his winnings. Instead of keeping it all, he gave some to the other racers including Cho and Marcus.

"Yo for everyone who wants to come, there's gonna be a barbeque at my place," said Benny, "so come out and let's party!" The crowd went up in cheers. The team got in their cars and headed out. Leon waited until the team left before he headed over to Akisha who was starting hers.

"Akisha wait," he shouted, Akisha turned off her car, "I want to talk to you about something."

"What is it Leon?" she asked.

"I need you to get out first, please it's important," he said with a smile.

Akisha got out of the car and closed the door. "So what did ya want to talk about?"

"About us, I want to know that with Rico finally gone and now that he can't really bother us anymore, if you and I can truly work this out?"

"If you're talking about our relationship Leon, I've told you before, no matter what I'm devoted to you again. You're the only one for me and no one can change that."

"Good cause I just wanna be sure, cause if this ever happens again I just don't know what I'd do if I ever lost you again, to anyone for that matter."

"Are implying anything Leon, cause if you are…"

"No not really, but I'm just asking in general."

"Well as long as you can remain truthful to me then never."

"Great, well how bout we head to the party?"

"Sure thing, I'll see ya there."

"I'll be waiting for ya, race ya," he dashed to his car Akisha got into hers and sped off.

When Akisha got to Benny's there were signs that a party was already going on. Cars were lined up the length of the street of both sides; all the lights were on in the house and music blared from the windows. There were people both inside and out dancing, laughing and talking. She found room in the driveway, so she pulled up and parked her car. She had just closed and locked her door when a car pulled up behind hers. "Hey beautiful," said the driver, "looks like I caught you at a good time."

"Hey handsome," she said turning around, "looks like I did too." She walked over to Leon and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey looks like your bruise is finally gone. It's a good thing too, you wouldn't look in party mode if it was still there," he said smiling. "C'mon let's go," he said as he wrapped an arm around her waist, they headed into the house. Once inside they saw the room packed with people drinking and laughing. A few of them saw Leon and Akisha pass by and they waved hello and raised a toast to them. As soon as they entered the backyard, there was total silence. Benny made his way through the crowd, till he was in front.

Raising his beer bottle he said, "I would like to raise a toast to my new champ and want to welcome his back on the team. Cheers to Leon!"

"Cheers to Leon," said the crowd.

"C'mon man join the party," said Benny motioning for them to join the group. Taking Akisha by the hand Leon and she headed down the stairs to the rest of the team. The team cheered them on when they arrived. Cheryl gave each of them a hamburger on a plate and hugged them both.

"Hey Akisha glad to see you're doing okay, Benny told me what happened. Rico is a jerk is two ways; one for doing what he did and two for getting upset when he got kicked off. Trust me girl, he got what he deserved."

"Thanks Cheryl, I know he did," she replied smiling as Leon led her away. The pair went to the snack table to put some stuff and their burgers and get some chips. Then they headed to a quiet spot on the back porch and sat down. As they ate their burgers, Leon couldn't help but look at Akisha and not stop feeling guilty and sorry at the same time. He knew that he could never change what happened, but at least he didn't have to worry about Rico bothering them anymore. He was glad that he could love her and be bothered with him intruding. He could live the rest of his days with her in happiness. This whole situation reminded him of his days back in L.A. with Dom and the team. He felt bad that everything had fallen apart there and hoped it wouldn't be the same here. He also thought about his conversation with Vince and how he promised he'd visit him. He wanted to bring Akisha with so that he and Mia could meet her.

"I'm gonna go and get a beer," he said getting up," you want one?"

"Yeah sure thanks." Leon went on his way as Marcus came up and sat down beside her.

"Just came to see ya gurl, glad to see ya doing well."

"Thanks, I've been getting that from everyone."

"It's a good ting too, everyone's been worried about you, worried you wouldn't be able to adjust after."

"I know, it was kinds tough at first, but I'll okay."

"Good to hear, see ya around," he said as Leon returned with the beers. "Hey Leon great race."

"Thanks Marcus. How are you feeling baby?"

"Great, a bit tired though."

"Do ya wanna go upstairs and get some rest?"

"Sure that would be great."

"Fine we'll do, after we finish our beers" he smiled, gave her a beer and kissed her on the cheek. Leon and she got up and went inside to chat with the other guests. Some were dancing to music; others were playing on the PS2. They headed out the front door and onto the porch. They walked over to the porch swing and sat down. While drinking his beer Leon nuzzled her neck causing her to giggle. They soon finished their beers and Leon took her by the hand and led her inside the house. They went upstairs and found an empty room. They went inside and locked the door behind them.

**To Be Continued**


	9. Chapter 9

**Forgotten Love and Goodbyes – Ch. 9**

Leon and Akisha were lying together in the bed, Leon playing with her hair, she rubbing his chest. As they looked into each other's eyes, they smiled remembering the love they'd just made, happy that their worries were now over and there was nothing stopping them from being together. Leon mouthed "I love you" to her and she replied back and received a kiss on the head from him. Suddenly they were interrupted by shouting coming from the backyard. Leon putting a finger to his lips slowly got out of bed, slipped on his boxers and headed to the window. He looked out to see Rico holding everyone in the backyard at gunpoint. He pointed it in the direction of the crowd and began moving through the scattered groups of people. Leon felt Akisha's arms wrap around his waist as she hugged him, the sheet wrapped around her. "What's going on?" she whispered.

"It's Rico, he's holding everyone in the backyard at gunpoint, looks like he's looking for someone," he said looking at her.

"He's probably looking for us," she said glancing out the window, "he wants to probably get rid of you with that gun, so he can finally have me to himself."

"If that's his plan then he's gonna have to fight me to succeed," he said as he went to go get dressed.

"Leon don't," she replied calling after him. When he didn't respond, she walked up to him and grabbed his arm. "Leon don't you get it, this is what he wants. He want you to go down there with raging hormones, knowing it'll affect your judgement. Please Leon I'm begging you, don't go down there, and let Benny handle it. You know how I'd feel if something were to happen to you, besides his plan won't work."

"What do you mean it won't work?"

"He thinks that by getting rid of you, I'll be so grief-stricken that I'll run into his arms like the last time. He'll say there was no other way, but I'll still forever hate him."

"I guess you're right, that's probably his intention, to mess with my mind so I'm vulnerable."

"Exactly, let's just leave and act like we never knew anything."

"Where are we going to go?"

"I don't know any where but here and most definitely neither of out houses."

"Why not?"

"Because Leon he will automatically think to go there once he realizes we're going from here."

"You're right, so where else can we go? We could try the lookout, but then again it's pretty isolated and he might try to push us over the edge."

"I don't know, it has to be someplace where he's least expect it," she replied so worried she began shaking, which Leon noticed and held her close.

"Hey it's okay, don't worry we'll find a place." Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Who is it?"

The door slowly opened, Cheryl's head poked through. "Hey guys it's me, we've got big trouble."

"Yeah we know, it's Rico looking for Akisha and me."

"Benny's trying to calm him down and my mom's already called the police, but that's beside the point, you guys have to get outta here now."

"We know that, but where do we go so Rico won't find us?" said Akisha.

"I really don't know either, but you gotta think of something quick, sounds like Benny's having trouble."

"What about L.A.?" said Akisha seeing the look on Leon's face.

"I don' really know about that Akisha, I don't think it's a good idea."

"What other choice do we have Leon? You heard Cheryl, all the places we know he knows, it's our only choice."

"Fine let's go then," he said with a sigh.

"Great you guys get dressed and I'll make sure the front door is clear."

"Thanks Cheryl," said Leon as Cheryl closed the door. He and Akisha began getting dressed.

Once dressed they quickly headed downstairs. On the way down Leon said that they should take both cars back to his place and leave hers there. Akisha told him it wouldn't be wise and to just take his. Leon agreed and they finally reached the bottom of the stairs, Cheryl was waiting at the bottom. She gave them a duffle bag and said. "Here is some stuff I gathered up in a hurry. There's clothes, food and some extra cash, now go and hurry. Don't worry about calling us with where you are we'll find out somehow."

"Thanks again Cheryl," said Leon

"Yeah thanks for everything."

"No problem, now go," she said shooing them out the door, once outside Leon and Akisha headed to his car.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" said as sinister voice. The couple turned around to find Mario leaning against the side of the house by the front door. "If I didn't know better, it looks like you two are trying to escape and deny my brother the justice he deserves," he said with a sinister look in his eyes.

"Your brother doesn't deserve any justice," said Akisha as she gave Mario an icy glare, "he knows what he did was wrong, plus he knows the rules. It's his fault and no one else's."

"She's right Mario, your brother got into this mess on his own, now if you excuse us we've got somewhere to be."

"I don't think so," he said with an evil look and then shouted, "Hey Rico I found them!"

The backyard gate door swung opened and Rico ran out saying. "All right where are they?" the gun still firmly in his hand.

"Right here and they were trying to make an escape."

"I don't think so Leon, you cost me my girl and then you cost me my friends, because of you I have nothing! I've accepted the fact that Benny fired me, but now no other team wants me because of the 'thing' I did."

"Akisha was never your girl; she was mine from the beginning. If I remember correctly, you were never interested in her till I told everyone that we were an item. From then on you seemed to have some fixation for her, now excuse me we're leaving."

"You're not going anywhere you son-of-a-bitch!" said Rico as he fired a shot in the air, causing Leon and Akisha to stop in their tracks and turn around. "Like I said Leon you're going anywhere with Akisha, you may go but she stays."

"I'm not going anywhere with you, face it it's over and accept it. I'm with Leon and will always be with him. No matter how much you threaten us, my choice will never change. C'mon Leon let's go, there's no need to be around this jerk."

"Don't walk away from me Akisha, you belong to me," said Rico as he aimed the gun at her.

"I belong to no one, I belong to myself. I'm the one who makes the decisions for me. I've made my decision and that's final!"

"Not if I take him out of the picture," said Rico as he aimed the gun at Leon and fired.

Akisha watched in horror as the bullet headed for Leon, who stood in shock. At the last moment she pushed him out of the way. "Leon no!" the two hit the ground hard and passed out.

When Leon awoke he was lying on the ground a foot away from Akisha who was face down motionless. He crawled over to her and gently rolled her over. A look of sheer horror came to his face as he looked at her stomach, where a red stain began to grow. He held her in his arms as he rocked her slowly, tears streaming down his face. "Akisha, no please this can't be happening, please wake up," he sobbed as he brushed hair away from her face, "please honey wake up."

Akisha slowly opened her eyes. "Leon?" she said weakly.

"Yeah baby it's me, you're gonna be okay," and just as he said that four cop cars and an ambulance pulled up. "See the police are here, they'll get Rico and bring him down for this. Where are you Rico?"

"He's gone Leon," said Cheryl running up, "he took off after he shot her."

"Leon, I'm cold," said Akisha gasping.

"Don't worry, you'll be find, just hang on," he said holding her close.

"Leon," she said as her body went limp, just as a paramedic came up.

"Evening, how is she?" said the middle-aged paramedic.

"She's been shot, she's bleeding," said Leon wiping tears away.

"Let's have a look," the paramedic said as he rolled her to him. "Oh god no Akisha, guys I need the stretcher now. We have a haemophiliac here, she needs to get to a hospital ASAP, let's move!"

"What, how do…"said a confused Leon

"I know Akisha, I'll explain in the ambulance," he said as two other paramedics arrived with the stretcher. Together all three carefully placed her on the stretcher. As they wheeled her to the ambulance, one began putting an oxygen mask as the other checked her pulse.

"She's breathing, just barely," he said.

"Thanks Roger, c'mon let's get her inside." Turning to Leon he said. "Are ya coming?" he said giving a hand to Leon.

"Uh yeah," he replied as he took the paramedic's hand and was helped into the ambulance. Roger closed the doors and they were on their way.

**To be continued**


	10. Chapter 10

1**Forgotten Love and Goodbyes - Ch.10**

Leon rode in silence holding Akisha's hand. He watched her fragile body lying there wanting so bad to hold her. Her face was so ghostly white that she looked dead, if not for the small faint beeps of the heart monitor; she would've appeared that way. "Don't worry pal, she's gonna make it, even with her condition, she'll fight her way through. My name's Peter by the way."

"Leon, I'm her..."

"Boyfriend, I presumed that. You're probably wondering how I know her, it's a long story. To make it short, my wife was her nurse at birth; she was there to help deliver her. It's remarkable really, when at the time she was just fresh out of medical school. Both Akisha and her mother almost didn't make it, but they both had a strong spirit. Had Akisha not been delivered by c-section, they wouldn't have made it."

"You said she was a hemophiliac?"

"Yeah, only it's a minor case. She can heal small cuts and scrapes, but anything larger is difficult, like gun shot wounds."

"Is she going to survive, will she be okay?"

"I'm sure she will, as soon as we start pumping blood into her, she should be fine."

"Thanks, I'm just worried about her, she means everything to me and I'm scared to lose her."

"We should be all right, plus when we get there, you'll have to also deal with the police, they'll want to know what happened."

"Sure thing, I'll make sure they know everything." They soon arrived at the hospital and Roger and Peter opened the doors and jumped out. They pulled out the stretcher and wheeled it inside, Leon followed close behind.

Inside the hospital there was a team of doctors and nurses waiting to help out. As they wheeled her to an available room, they conversed with Peter and his team on the events of the shooting. Leon followed behind them, lost in the medical lingo. When they finally reached the room they wheeled her inside and the medical team right away began working on her. Leon stood outside the room, watching through the window as they worked on her. He fought hard to hold back the tears welling up in his eyes, until it became too bearable and he let them out. "Excuse me Mr. Turner?" said a voice behind him.

Leon wiped the tears from his face. "Uh yes?" he said turning to face a policewomen and her partner.

"I'm Officer Locker and this is my partner Officer Francis," said the blond policewomen as she gestured to her red headed partner. "We want to question you about the shooting that took place at the Guarez residence."

"Yeah sure thing," replied Leon as he wiped the last of the tears from his face.

"Could you follow us please?" said Officer Francis as he led Leon to an empty room that had a table, some chairs and a TV and VCR in the corner.

"Please sit down Mr. Turner," said Locker as Leon complied, "please now explain to us what happened at the house." Leon cleared his throat and began telling the events of the shooting. "Do you happen to know where Rico Sanchez went after he shot your girlfriend?"

"No ma'am, he was gone by the time I regained consciousness. I was told by the daughter Cheryl that he took off after the shooting."

"Well I'm please to tell you that we found Mr. Sanchez and are planning to charge him with attempted first degree murder."

"Charge him with murder?" said a confused Leon.

"Yes, according to witnesses they claim that Rico was attempting to shoot you with the notion of death, but your girlfriend pushed you out of the way and ended up taking the bullet. Am I correct about this?"

"Yes ma'am I know that was his intention."

"We would like you to come down to the station and formally make a statement on the events," said Officer Francis who noticed the look of disappointment of Leon's face. "I know you're not ready to leave and do this now, since your girlfriend is fighting for her life and you want to be here for her in case she may recover."

"You have to understand Leon that if you don't do this now, there's a chance that we may have to release Rico once the 48 hour detention period is up?"

"Release him?" said a worried Leon.

"Yes unless we have some form of physical evidence to prove that he's responsible, then we have to let him go and therefore can't charge him."

"Officers, sorry to interrupt but I have some good news," said another officer coming into the room.

"What is it Constable?" said Locker.

"A witness just arrived here with here this," he showed them a mini-cam, "it's got footage of the shooting."

"Well let's take a look," said Locker as the constable connected the mini-cam to the TV in the corner. He pressed play and the footage began to play. Leon watched in disgust, the events still fresh in his mind. His heart broke as he watched Akisha push him out of the way and take the bullet for him, her body hitting the ground in a slump. The last image was of Rico taking off. "Well Mr. Turner is looks like we have all the evidence we need to formally charge Rico Sanchez of his crime."

"We'll contact you if we have any further questions," the three left Leon in the room alone. Leon took a moment to reflect on what had just happened. He was please to know that Rico was going to jail for the shooting and would probably be there for the next ten to twenty years. This meant that there'd be no involvement on Rico's part; it was Mario that he'd have to deal with. Leon got up and decided to go and see if there were any changes in Akisha's condition.

When Leon walked into the lobby, he found the rest of the team there waiting for him. Benny was the first to notice him and he got up and gave Leon a hug, the rest of the team followed suit. Tai asked if his mini-cam had been successful in convicting Rico. Leon as first was confused and then realized what Tai was talking about. Leon said that the footage had successfully convicted Rico and that he was going to jail for attempted first degree murder. The group was interrupted by a doctor who entered the room. "Excuse me which one of you is Leon Turner?"

"I am," said Leon raising his hand.

"Could I see you for a moment?"

"Yeah sure, I'll be back guys."

"Don't worry, we'll be waiting," said Benny.

"Thanks replied Leon as he followed the doctor to a room down the hall.

"Mr. Turner I am Dr. Livingston, I'm the doctor who operated on Akisha Vasquez."

"Operated?" said a shocked Leon.

"Yes my team and I were able to remove the bullet from Ms. Vasquez's abdomen and stop the bleeding. As you know she's also a minor hemophiliac and with a large wound like this she's unable to replace any blood loss."

"Yes I am aware of it."

"Well we were able to begin a blood transfusion, but have a minor problem."

"What kind of problem?" Leon said, beginning to get worried.

"Well Akisha has a rare blood type and we unfortunately don't have an enough supply for her. We need to do a live transfusion."

"I'll do it, I'm ready."

"I understand that you're willing to do it, but I need to make sure I have other options. Do you know of any friends she may have that would be willing to do a blood test to see if they'd be a possible donor?"

"The rest of our friends are those who were waiting in the lobby, I know they'd be willing to."

"Excellent, we'll go and meet them then," said Dr. Livingston as they headed back to the lobby. Once there the doctor informed them of the situation. Naturally everyone wanted to volunteer, so the doctor led them to a room where they each got a blood sample taken. The doctor informed them that it would take a few hours and suggested that they head home and get some rest. Benny offered to house everyone, to which they all agreed. Piling into their cars, they headed to Benny's house.

**To be continued**


	11. Chapter 11

1**Forgotten Love and Goodbyes - Ch. 11**

"_Don't walk away from me Akisha, you belong to me._"

"_I belong to no one, I've made my decision and that's final._"

"_Not if I take him out of the picture," Rico said as he pointed the gun at Leon and fired._

"_Leon no!" said Akisha._

"No!" said Leon as he shot up sweating. Wiping the sweat from his face, he took in his surroundings. After a minute he remembered he was in Benny's house on the living room couch. He pulled the blanket off of him and swung his legs over. He put his face in his hands and began to sob.

"Hey man you okay?" said Benny coming in from the backyard.

"Yeah I'm fine, where's everyone else?" said Leon wiping the tears from his eyes.

"They're all in the back; we've been up for the past two hours just taking about last night."

"What time is it?"

"Close to 11AM," he said noticing Leon get up from the couch. "Hey man take it easy, you've been through a lot," he said as he walked over and forced Leon to sit back down.

"Have ya heard anything from the hospital?"

"No nothing yet, but don't worry I'm she's fine."

"Benny it's the hospital," said Mija walking in with the black cordless phone.

"Thanks chiqua," smiled Benny, taking the phone from her, "yeah go ahead...great doc, thanks."

"Who was it?" said Leon concerned.

"It was the doctor, he says that the blood tests are back and we can head over there."

"That's great Benny, I'll go let the other know," said Mija as she headed towards the backdoor.

"I'm gonna head upstairs and clean up," said Leon putting on his boots.

"Sure thing we'll see ya down here," said Benny as Leon headed upstairs. Once upstairs Leon took a quick shower and got dressed. When he got back downstairs everyone was waiting for him. He saw their faces of concern for him and knew they were worried that he wouldn't be able to hold it together should the tests come back negative.

"Hey guys don't worry I'll be fine," said Leon smiling.

"We know you are physically, it's mentally that we're afraid of," said Tai,

"Yeah Leon there a chance that none of us are positive donors and they may have to do a search, that could take days and the waiting can be murder for some people." said Mija.

"I understand that and I'm willing to wait as long as it takes," Leon replied with a positive look on his face.

"If you're okay with everything, then let's go," said Benny as everyone headed out the door.

"When they got to the hospital they went inside and looked for Dr. Livingston, who was there waiting for them. "Welcome everyone; I'm glad you could make it. I bet you're anxious to know the results of the blood tests, if you follow me we can discuss the results," he said as he led them to his office. Once everyone was inside he closed the door. "Well now after receiving the results and going over them extensively, I've come to the conclusion that you Mr. Turner are the closest we have to a match." Leon smiled with pride that he'd be the one to save her. "I can see your reaction Leon, but I must warn you that the transfusion may be unsuccessful."

"Unsuccessful, but you..."said a confused Leon.

"I said you're the perfect candidate, but I guess I didn't make myself clear. You aren't an exact match to Akisha's blood type, but the closest we have. In that case, her body like with a donated organ may reject your blood type as a source of curing her."

"Is there anyway we could do a test to see if it would be successful?"

"It's possible, but could take time, which is something we don't really have a lot of right now. I need to know now if you're willing to do this, otherwise I'm gonna have to make calls to see if any of the surrounding hospital have supplies."

"No," said Leon with confidence, "I'm ready I can do this."

"Wonderful why don't you follow me and we'll get ready, the rest of you can wait out in the lobby, don't worry I'll inform you of the proceedings." The group went their separate ways, each praying that the transfusion would be successful.

When they arrived at Akisha's room, Leon found her lying in a bed unconscious. There were machines supplying oxygen and keeping track of her heart rate. He also noticed there was an IV pumping blood inside her body, the bag almost done. There was also minor cuts on her face. Leon wanted to desperately run up to her and hug her but knew it wasn't a wise choice. Dr. Livingston led Leon to a bed that was set up beside hers. "All right Leon I want you to lie down here and we'll get ready fro the transfusion."

"How will I know if it's working?" asked Leon as he laid down.

"I will be monitoring everything while it's happening, so I will know immediately if something is going wrong."

"That's good, thanks again Doc for allowing me to do this."

"No problem," said Livingston as he tied a tourniquet onto Leon's arm. "Let's just hope we're successful. Now Leon I want to be perfectly still while I insert the needle into your arm." Leon nodded an approval, "good then let's get started." Livingston inserted the large thick needle into Leon's arm. He then attached the other end to Akisha's IV tube. He then turned the valve switch and blood began flowing from Leon's arm to hers. "Now Leon as this is happening you may feel drowsy and want to rest. It's okay for you to fall asleep; I will awake you when the process is over."

"Sure thing Doc."

"Now just relax, everything will be fine," Dr. Livingston then left the room. Leon at first stared up at the ceiling, periodically looking over at Akisha. He at first felt helpless that he couldn't hold her next to him, but then remembered that he was helping her by giving her an extra chance at life. As he stared out the window, he thought about how happy they'd be once she was out and safe from the Sanchez brothers. He also chuckled at the fact that no matter what anybody said, he would forever be a part of her, for it was his blood that flowed together with hers, keeping her alive. He knew that his may not be the only other blood in her system, but at least his was more special since it was from someone she cared about. After about an hour and a half Leon began to get drowsy. He fought to keep awake, but remembered that he doctor said it was okay for he would be watching the room. Leon closed his eyes and thought about what the future he and Akisha would have once she was awake and where they'd be.

When Leon finally awoke it was nighttime and the moonlight shone in his face. He shielded his eyes and reached over and closed the blinds. He turned on the lamp above his bed, rubbed his eyes, and noticed that he was still in Akisha's room. He looked down at his arm and noticed that the needle and tourniquet were gone and replaced by a cottonball and band-aid. He slowly got up and sat on the edge of the bed. He then got up and walked over to Akisha, her arm too had a cottonball and band-aid on it. He brushed his hand through her head and kissed her on the cheek. He decided to check up on the rest of the team and see how they were doing. He turned off his bed lamp and headed to the door. He opened the door, peeked out to see if anyone was outside. He exited the room and gently closed the door. He then headed down the hall to the lobby.

As he neared the lobby he heard the faint sound of an argument coming from the room. When he finally entered the room he saw Benny arguing with Nika Vasquez, Akisha's mother. "Where is she Benny, I need to see her?" said a pleading Nika, tears streaming down her face. Her smoky hair was frizzled in all directions and her flowered dress was wrinkled.

"I'm not sure where she is Ms. Vasquez, all we know is that she was getting a transfusion," replied Benny as he tried to calm down the shaken women.

"Do you know if she's alright, was it successful?"

"I don't know much; just that they found someone to do the transfusion and that she should be okay. That's everything the doctor told us.

"Leon thank God you're here," she said as she saw Leon in the room, she noticed the band-aid on his arm. She ran over and gave him a hug. "Thank you Leon for saving her, I knew you'd be the one to do it. I figured you'd do anything to save her, you love her so much."

Leon was a little taken in by all of this and hesitantly hugged her back. He finally pushed her away and said. "What are you doing her?"

"Didn't you here me, I can to see my daughter?"

"I know but why?"

"I heard that she got shot at Benny's and I wanted to know if she was okay."

"Why do you suddenly care so much about her now?"

"What are you talking about, I've always cared about her?" she began to tear, "I want to know if she's okay, please tell me Leon!"

"She's fine and you're right I was the one who gave blood to her. I don't think you deserve to see her, not after the way you've treated her," he said sternly.

"What I don't understand..."

"You walked out on her that's why; she told me what happened to your ex-husband and how at the funeral you never stood by her, but at a distance with your lover. Even after the burial you never went up once to give her a hug and to see how she was doing, you just got into your car and left." Leon could see the tears streaming down Nika's face, but continued on. "Now I admit I was never there to comfort her, but at least I've made it up by apologizing and being there for her now. What about you, you only decide to show up because her life is hanging by a thread.

"Hey Leon take it easy," said Benny calmly, "let Nika see her."

"No, if she can make sacrifices towards her daughter than so can I."

"Please Leon I'm sorry for what I've done to her, I just want to see her," she wiped the tears from her face.

"I'm not the one you need to say it to, it's her."

"Then let me see her."

Leon was about to say no but after seeing the looks on everyone's faces, he sighed. "Fine come with me." He turned around and headed back to the room, Nika followed close behind.

**To Be Continued**


	12. Chapter 12

1**Forgotten Love and Goodbyes - Ch 12**

When they got to Akisha's room, Leon slowly opened the door and let Nika walk in first. Nika ran to the side of the bed and broke down crying. Leon entered the room and closed the door. He watched as Nika took her daughter's hand and began praying softly in Spanish. Even though he vaguely understood what she was saying, he knew that she was praying for Akisha's speedy recovery. Leon brought a chair over for Nika to sit down in. "I don't understand why Rico would do this; he loves her too much to want to harm her."

"He wasn't aiming for her, he was aiming for me," said Leon as he stood beside her.

"Why?" she said turning to him. Leon went into the whole story about him coming back and reigniting his love for Akisha, which angered Rico. He then went on to explain about Rico and Mario getting kicked off the team and how that infuriated them. He lastly finished with the attempt he and Akisha made to get out of town unnoticed but we confronted by Rico and Mario and her getting shot. When Leon finished Nika hugged him and thanked him again for saving her daughter's life. "Well it's late, I better get going. Please have her give me a call when she recovers, I want to speak with her," she gave Leon a piece of paper. "I understand that she may not want to speak with me, but I really need to tell her how sorry I am and that I still love her."

"I will Ms. Vasquez, let me walk you out," said Leon as he got up and walked her out the room and back out to the lobby. When Nika left the hospital, Benny came up to Leon and asked about Akisha's status. Leon said that everything went okay and the she had yet to regain consciousness. Benny said he and the others were gonna head back to the house to get some rest. Benny asked if Leon wanted to come along, Leon refused saying that he wanted to be there in case Akisha woke up. Benny nodded and he and the others left the hospital, Leon went back to the room.

When he got back to the room Leon went to sit down in the chair beside the bed. Taking Akisha's hand into his he folded them and said a small prayer of his own, as tears strolled down his face. He wiped them away and kissed the back of her hand. Leon noticed hunger settling in and decided to head over to the cafeteria to see if he could find something edible to eat. He left the room and came back fifteen minutes later with a brown paper bag. He rolled the table tray over and set the bag on it. He pulled out a ham and cheese sandwich and a can of Coke. He began eating when the door opened and a nurse walked in, she was in her mid-forties. Leon noticed that her name was Mary Lexus and the she had a wedding ring on her finger. He at first thought she was Peter's wife, but dropped that idea from her mind. The nurse notice him looking at her while she checked on Akisha's vitals, she smiled back. "Hi my name's Mary; you must be the Leon my husband was talking about."

Leon laughed. "Yeah I am you must be the nurse wife he was talking about, the one..."

"Who helped deliver Akisha 25 years ago, yes I am."

"I guess like with your husband, it must be hard to see her like this?"

"It is, but I'm glad to help her out again. I know from speaking with her mother that it was a miracle that we met again. Even after her birth we kept in touch with her parents, they consider us great friends."

"That's good to know, I think without the help of you and your husband today, I might not have her with me right now."

"I know, when I was in the OR with her helping to remove the bullet, I was thinking about the day I helped to deliver her. It was like deja vu, I was trying to save her life all over again."

"It must've been hard for you; I know it was hard for your husband when he saw her at the site of the shooting."

"He told me about it after I finished in the OR. He was shocked that it was her and me how worried you were."

"Yeah I was, I couldn't believe something like this could happen to her," replied Leon as me yawned.

"You look tired; you're welcome to use this bed beside her to sleep on,"

"Thanks," he said smiling, "I feel like doing that once I finish eating."

"I better get going, if ya need anything I'm just down the hall at the nurse's station."

"OK thanks," said Leon as Mary left the room. Leon finished his sandwich and Coke and tossed them in the garbage. He went back and sat down in the chair. He held Akisha's hand and softly kissed the back of it. While still holding her hand, he crossed his arms and rested his head on them. Before he knew it he was fast asleep.

Akisha slowly opened her eyes and the room slowly came into view. She looked around and wondered where she was. After a few moments it became clear, she was in the hospital. Looking down she also noticed the band-aid on her right arm and Leon sleeping on her left holding her hand. She could also feel the tubes in her nose providing oxygen to her body. "Leon," she said in a dry raspy voice. She attempted to whisper louder, but her throat hurt too much. She squeezed his hand, hoping that would awaken him.

Leon moaned, slowly opened his eyes and looked towards her. "Huh...what?" he said noticing that Akisha was finally awake. Oh my gosh Akisha, you're finally awake!" he said getting up from the chair and hugging her. "Are you okay?" Akisha tried to respond but couldn't, instead pointed to her throat. Leon realized she needed something to drink and got her a glass of water. He helped her hold the cup while she drank.

"Thanks Leon," she whispered smiling.

"No problem, I'm just glad you're awake," he replied kissing her on the cheek.

"How long have I been out?" she said as Leon turned on the light over her bed.

"Exactly 24 hours give or take a few minutes," he said as Akisha started sobbing. "Hey what's wrong?"

"I just can't help but think about last night, the event as still fresh in my mind. The feeling I felt when the bullet hit was unbearable. As you held me in your arms I could feel myself sip and I tried hard to fight back, but couldn't."

"Well you'll be happy to know that the police found Rico and he's officially going to jail."

"That's good to know, at least we don't have to worry about him coming after us," said Akisha wiping her tears.

"Out problems may be over with Rico, but they've just begun with Mario. Once he realizes what happen with his bro, there's no doubt he'll come after us instead."

"That's what I'm afraid about, never being rid of them; always have to look over our shoulders."

"Don't worry we don't have to, as soon as you're okay to leave we're gonna go along with our original plan," he said giving her a kiss on the lips.\

"You mean our plan to go to L.A.?"

"Exactly, I know it was hard for me to leave the first time, but this time it'll be worth it. I know I'll be leaving Benny and the others behind, but at least this time they'll know why."

"Yeah we'll have a good reason this time and I'll be able to meet the gang from there. I know they won't accept me at first, but soon or later I'll be part of the team too."

There was a knock on the door. The door slowly opened and in walked Dr. Livingston and Mary. Dr. Livingston smiled and said, "It's good to see you're finally awake Akisha, it looks like the transfusion was a success."

"Transfusion?" said Akisha puzzled.

"Yes your gunshot wound made you lose a lot of blood. We used what we had before we had to do a live one."

"Who was the donor?" she asked, one look at Leon's arm gave her her answer. She began to tear again, "thanks Leon," she said.

"You know I'd do anything for you dawg."

"I know."

"I hate to break this up, but I need to do a final check up, later on today Akisha will be ready to leave."

"Leave?" said Akisha and Leon in unison. "But doesn't she need to stay at least a couple of more days?" asked Leon.

"Normally yes, but for some reason Akisha has been healing quickly."

"Must be her fighting spirit," said a chuckling Leon, "you can knock her down, but no matter what she comes back fighting."

"She's had it since birth," added Mary.

"Well I think it's best that Akisha get some rest if she wants to leave later today," said Livingston.

"Sure thing, see ya later babe," said Leon as he prepared to leave with Livingston and Mary.

"Bye Leon," said Akisha as Leon kissed her on the lips. He waved goodbye and left with Livingston and Mary. After the door closed Akisha closed her eyes and fell back to sleep.

When Akisha awoke again, she was happy to see that all the gang was there including Leon. "_Hola chiqua_, finally glad to see ya awake," said Mija.

"Yeah we were really worried about you," said Cho.

"Ya gurl, ya had us praying for ya swift recovery," replied Marcus smiling.

"Thanks guys, I'm glad to be alive too," said a tearing Akisha, "I just hope I can continue on without having to remember it all the time."

"Don't worry girl, we'll be there to help you out," said Cheryl, "plus with Rico now in jail, that jerk will be there for quite a while. Don't worry about Mario; you've got us plus the rest of the racing world behind you."

"I already knew that, it's good to be reassured though."

"So when are they going to officially release you?" asked Benny as he hugged Akisha.

"The doctor said sometime after 6 tonight, he wants to run a few tests first and observe me a bit more."

"We'll be back then see ya, later Akisha," said Benny as he and the others left the room, leaving her and Leon alone in the room. As soon as they were gone, Leon took Akisha in his arms and held her close.

"I missed you so much," he said, "it was hard to try to get and stay asleep without having you beside me. The events of the shooting kept playing in my mind, plus what life would be like if you didn't survive. I felt bad for Benny and his family cause I kept waking them with my screaming."

"I had similar dreams while I was unconscious. I kept thinking about what would happen if I never could wake up. At times it felt as if my life was truly over and I would never wake up, but I kept thinking about the love for my friends and knowing that their love for me would be the guiding light I needed to wake up."

"It's good to know we were both thinking of the same thing, that shows just how committed we are to each other," said Leon as he brushed his hand through her hair."

"Uh Leo, can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah sure what about?"

"Was my mother here, I do remember hearing her voice subconsciously in my mind? I remember her saying a prayer for me, but that was about it."

"Yeah she was here, she heard about the shooting from Benny. She came to see how you were doing, why?"

"Just wondering why she decided to come and see me now and not before? Maybe she thought that with me dying, it would be a good chance to offer her forgiveness."

"I asked her about that too when she was here came, she wants to see and hear from you she gave me this by the way," he handed her the paper with her mother's phone number

"I don't want it," she said turning away from the paper in Leon's hand, "you can throw that away, it means nothing to me."

"C'mon Akisha don't do this, talk to her. I think you need to settle this with her and show some compassion to her."

"Show compassion, she never showed me any since leaving me and my father. From that day on I never heard from her, no 'Happy Birthday' no 'Merry Christmas' no 'how are you doing?' and stuff like that. The only other time I heard from her was for the divorce from my father two months before his death.

Even at the funeral, when she was supposed to be standing beside me and comforting me, she was off in the distance with her lover holding him. It was like she totally threw everything she had with us away. In my opinion she deserves nothing from me."

"You don't have to talk to her, just as least say hello to her," he said as he put the paper in her hand.

"No I don't want it to," shouted Akisha as she crumpled the paper and threw it across the room.

"Fine, I'll see ya tonight then, I cant' wait to bring you home," he said as he kissed her on the lips. He lingered a bit before pulling away. As he left the room a nurse came in with a tray of food for Akisha. She set it on the tray table, smiled and left the room. Akisha took the cover off and began to eat the sandwich, soup and drink the juice. As she ate, she thought about what she has said about her mother. She was still angry, but decided to give her a second chance. She slowly got out of bed and shuffled to the crumpled piece of paper on the floor.

Once she was back in bed she picked up the phone beside her and dialed the number. "Hello?"

"Hi Mom, it's me Akisha."

**To be continued**


	13. Chapter 13

1**Forgotten Love and Goodbyes - Ch. 13**

After taking to her mother for about an hour Akisha hung up the phone. She laid down stared at the ceiling and went over the conversation she had with her mom. She found it hard to listen to her mom's apology and accept that she was sorry. At times she wanted to just hang up and not listen to her, but knew that would be pointless because her mom would just keep calling back. She decided to just forget about it and finish her food, even though the soup was now cold. She had just finished her food when the phone rang again. She picked up the receiver and said, "Hello?" sarcastically.

"_Hola chiqua_ how are you doing?" said a sinister male voice. Akisha's face went white, knowing full well who it was on the other end of the line.

"H-h-hey Mario, what do you want?" she said closing her eyes and wishing this was a dream.

"Just wanted to check up on you and see if you were okay. I know you survived your wound or else I wouldn't be talking to you. As a result my brother's in jail for the next 20 years. Don't think I've forgotten everything you and your asshole boyfriend have done, cause I haven't. As soon as you're out of that hospital, I'm coming after you and Leon and am going to finish the job my bother stared that night. That's right chiqua you're dead," he let a sinister laugh and hung up, Akisha did the same. After hanging up with Mario, she immediately broke down in tears, just as Dr. Livingston entered the room.

"Akisha are you okay?" he said as he ran up to her and handed her the box of Kleenex on her nightstand. Akisha shook her head no as she took a tissue and wiped her tears. "What happened?" as replied as he pointed to the phone, "who called?"

"M-M-Mario," she stammered, "he heard that I was here and survived the shooting. He's coming after me."

"He's coming here?" he said worried.

"I don't know all he said was that once I'm outta here he's coming after me and Leon."

"If that's the case I'll need to have security escort you out of the hospital and the premises."

"Is that necessary?" she asked as she blew her nose.

"Of course it is, if there's a chance that innocent patients, staff and bystanders could be harmed, it's necessary. I may even have the police take you home instead of your boyfriend."

"I really don't want that, plus I believe he'll expect something like that. He has no doubt been anticipating my every move."

"I'll think it over and see what's best. Right now we have a couple tests and x-rays to do, just want to make sure everything's back to normal before I let you go."

"Sure thing," she said as he helped her out of bed and into a wheelchair. He then wheeled her out of the room. Akisha kept thinking about Mario's call and what would be the safest thing to do. Dr. Livingston was right about having security escorting them back home, but then again she wished she didn't have to involve more people into their already crazy situation.

After returning to her room from the tests, Mary was waiting for them. She said she had come to help Akisha get cleaned up and into some regular clothes. She'd called Leon and asked him to drop off some clothes while Akisha was having the tests done. Akisha thanked Mary and followed her to the bathroom. While Akisha sat in the shower chair and washed her body, Mary washed her hair. As she got to her stomach Akisha noticed the stitches from her gunshot wound, she couldn't help but tear slowly. Mary saw this and assured her that everything was going to be okay and should be thankful that she survived. After they were done they went back to the bed and got dressed, Mary asked Akisha if she wanted to take a walk outside to get some fresh air. Akisha nodded and they headed out together. As they walked in the parkette of the hospital, they talked about life in general and the conversation Akisha had with her mom. Mary said that she felt bad about how Nika had treated her in the past few months and understood Akisha's frustration. Mary told her that she needed to be patient and understanding with her mother in hopes that she may realize how hurt she'd been and want to work things out with her daughter. Akisha reluctantly agreed to try and work things out with her mom. It was starting to get dark and Mary smiled and suggested they head back up and see if the results were in from the tests, Akisha agreed and they headed up.

When they got back to the room, Leon was there waiting for them. He went up to Akisha and gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek. Mary smiled. "I'll leave you two alone," and she left the room closing the door behind her. Leon went up to Akisha and pulled out a red bandana out of his pocket. He went behind her, put it over her eyes and began tying it.

"Leon what are you doing?"

"It's a surprise," he said softly growling in her ear.

"What kind of surprise?" she whispered.

"One you're going to enjoy," he whispered softly caressing her neck with tiny kisses. "Now follow me."

"But I can't see."

"Just give me your hand and I'll show you the way," he said as he took her hand and led her to a chair. He then walked over to the light switch and turned it off. He then walked back to her and slowly undid the bandana. "Ready?" he said as she nodded. "Wait give me a sec…there, well here's your surprise," he took off the bandana and Akisha opened her eyes. Before her was a small table with a three-pronged candelabra and two covered trays, Akisha was brought to tears.

"Oh my gosh Leon, this is wonderful."

"I knew you'd like it," he said as he wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled her neck. "Why don't we sit down and eat?"

"Sure," she replied as she wiped her tears away. Leon pulled out her chair and let her sit down.

"Bon appetit," he said as he lifted the cover of his tray and Akisha did the same. Underneath was a plate with a huge burger and fries. Beside their tray was a large rootbeer float.

As she ate her burger, Akisha smiled with satisfaction. "Man this is good, taste's like Charlie's famous ones."

"Glad to see you still remember him, he told me he misses seeing you."

"He's still around; I thought his place was closed down after that whole money laundering scandal?"

"He is he just has a small stand in the park where we went on our first date. I went to see him today and we talked about you. He told me that he was happy to know that you were still alive and can't wait to see you when you get out."

"That's great I would love to see him too."

"We'll make a plan of doing that once we leave. Now let's finish having dinner," he said smiling as they continued with their dinner.

The couple soon finished their dinner and quickly cleaned up. When they were done, Leon watched as Akisha walked over to the window and looked out at the city below. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms waist. He could feel the tension in her body as he held her close, but got more worried when she began trembling. "Hey baby what's wrong, why are you so worried about, I thought you'd be happy to get outta here and back with the team?"

"I am, I can't wait to go back to them, it's just that…"

"Just what?" he said as he turned her around to face him. "What happened, don't tell me he was here?"

"No Mario wasn't here but he phoned me and said that he found out about Rico being arrested and going to jail. He said that we are considered dead once we leave the hospital," she replied between sobs.

"What, he's gonna come after us?" he said as he wiped her tears.

"Yes, that's why I'm so scared to leave tonight. I mean at first I was so happy, but now it's…"

"The other way around, don't worry I'll make sure he doesn't get near you," he said kissing her on the lips and holding her close.

Just at that moment Dr. Livingston knocked and opened the door. He turned on the light causing Akisha to scream out. "Sorry Akisha didn't mean to scare you guys, just noticed you were having a private moment. I just wanted to talk with you before you can go."

"Sure thing, about what?" asked Akisha.

"Just want to go over the results of the tests that you and took this morning; plus I also want to over that other thing we were talking about."

"What other thing?" said Leon standing between them, giving them both a confused look.

"I told Livingston about the call I got this morning from Mario. He was suggesting that security escort us out to you car, then having the police escort us home."

"And what did you say?"

"I said that I didn't feel okay about it because it would involve more innocent people."

"I think it's a good idea, but it's all up to you and your instincts," he said to Akisha.

" I think we'll be okay on our own Doctor, I will contact you when we get back home, so you know that everything went okay," replied Akisha.

"Alright then if that's what you want, then you are free to go. All the tests came out fine, there's no other reason for you to stay here."

"Thanks Dr. Livingston, for everything," she said shaking his hand.

"No problem, glad that I could help."

"Thanks man," said Leon shaking his hand too. "C'mon baby let's go home." Putting an arm around her waist, they waved goodbye and left the room. They stopped by the nurses' station to thank Mary for all her help. Since Peter was there they thank him as well, they then continued on their way out.

Once out of the hospital, they walked holding hands to the yellow Skyline. As they neared the car Leon noticed the still frightened look on her face. He pulled her into his arms and held her tight. "Look baby it's gonna be okay, don't worry."

"I know, it's just that I can't stop thinking about him, he could be watching us tight now and we'd never know," she said shaking in his arms.

"Don't think like that, we'll go say bye to the gang and head off on our way, Mario won't suspect a thing."

"But what if he's waiting there now, waiting for us to come there so he can finish us off?"

"Most likely not, Benny's probably had an undercover cop watch the place."

"That's true, let's go," and they continued to the car. When they got to the car, Leon unlocked the doors. They were about to get in when a gun shot rang out, and Mario stepped out of the shadows.

"Where do you two think you are going?" he said, his eyes bloodshot red.

"We're leaving Mario so back off," said Leon staring down Mario.

"You're not going anywhere till you pay for what you did to my little brother. Thanks to you he's going to spend the rest of his life in jail," he said aiming the gun at Leon. He fired, the bullet ricocheting off the payment. He kept firing one shot after another; both Leon and Akisha covered their ears.

Akisha opened her door and jumped in. "C'mon Leon let's get outta before he gets too close to make some real damage." Leon complied and jumped in. He turned on the ignition and sped out of the parking lot, leaving a frustrated Mario in the dust of his exhaust.

**To Be Continued**


	14. Chapter 14

**Forgotten Love and Goodbyes – Ch. 14**

Leon sped down the road, weaving in and out of traffic. Akisha kept looking out the rear window watching Mario's Coupe follow them close behind. She then looked ahead and watched the road ahead of them. She noticed that Leon was chewing frantically on a toothpick, never taking his eyes of the road. Akisha sat in her seat breathing heavily; Leon heard her and placed a hand on her leg. "Don't worry baby, we'll get rid of him, I know the perfect place."

"Where's that?" she asked, Leon's face gave her the answer. "Oh right good idea, but what's to stop him from pushing us over the edge?"

"Think about it Akisha, he's probably just following us and not really paying attention to his surroundings. He's also going very fast as well which means he won't be able to stop in time once…" Leon was cut off by the sound of gunfire. He looked back to see Mario firing his gun at them. "Dammit he close, don't worry we're almost there."

"I'm not worried, just fearing for my life that's all," she said sarcastically as Leon swerved into the entrance of the park. He didn't even bother waiting for the gate guard to pull up the gate; he just drove right through, Mario close behind. Leon put the pedal to the floor and sped off, his tires kicking up mounds of gravel.

"Don't worry baby, we're almost there," he said as he turned onto an unmarked road.

"Where are you going, this isn't…"

"Trust me it's a shortcut," he said giving her an assuring smile. Soon enough they were at the lookout point, safely at the barrier. Mario was nowhere in site, a relief for Akisha; Leon gently played with her hair in the back and smiled. "It's okay honey Mario won't beat us, I promise you."

"I know I'm just hoping that your plan works. If it doesn't, it means we'll be running for the rest of our lives."

"Believe me honey it will. Mario's emotions are the same I had when I was upset after I found out about you and Rico. He's acting on those emotions, thinking with his heart instead of his head."

"True, but think about it Leon he's speeding and once he stops on gravel road, he'll end up skidding out of control. What won't make him from aiming for us and causing us to go over the edge?"

"Believe me Akisha, no matter how hard he tries he won't hit us," he said kissing her on the cheek. "Just wait, it'll be over soon."

The couple didn't have to wait long before they heard the sound of screeching tires coming up behind them. They both looked behind to see Mario's headlights coming up. Sure enough as Leon predicted, Mario slammed on his breaks realizing where he was headed. Mario's car began to spin out of control; Mario tried to regain control of his car. He was finally able to but it was a few seconds too late, his car crashed through the barrier and fell to the ground below; they could hear his screaming all the way down. A few seconds later a huge fireball exploded into the sky. Leon and Akisha got out of the car and walked over to the hole in the barrier. They looked down to see Mario's car totally engulfed in flames. Leon with his arm around her waist held Akisha close to him, as she began weeping into his chest and he kissed the top of her head. Akisha wiped her tears and breathed a sigh of relief. "It's over, it's finally over for now at least," she said.

"What do ya mean?" said Leon giving her a confused look.

"We don't have to worry about anyone coming after us for the next 20 years, after that we may have to go through this all over again."

"Yeah, with the possibility of Rico getting out of jail by then, don't worry about that, we'll be far away by them," he replied holding her in his arms. "What do ya say we head back to Benny's house, the gang's probably getting ready for the race tonight?"

"There's a race, where?"

"Our meeting spot," he said and received a perplexed look from Akisha. "The spot where you and I first met, you know where I saved you from those punks."

Akisha burst out in laughter. "I know which spot Leon I was just playing with ya." Leon let out a growl and scooped her up in his arms. He spun her around, Akisha laughing out loud. He set her down, but she jumped into his arms wrapping her legs around his waist. She began kissing him hard on the lips and he carried her to the car, laying her down on the hood. He buried his head into her chest as she cried out. He pulled off her shirt and began carrassing her neck with his tongue, and sliding the straps of her bra down her arms. "Leon I think we should stop and do this later at your house."

"No I want you now, I've had to spend the past two days without you in my arms. I've waited long enough to not have you now."

"Wouldn't be more special if it was in your bed?"

"I guess you're right, c'mon let's go to Benny's," he said as she slipped her shirt back on. They got in the car and headed to Benny's.

When they got to Benny's no one was home, Akisha's car was still in the driveway. "Looks like everyone's already at the race," said Leon.

"Guess we better head there too," she replied as Leon drove off towards the race site. As they drove in silence, Akisha thought about seeing the gang for the first time since she'd been out of the hospital. "Let's listen to some music while we drive," she said reaching for the glove compartment, knowing it was where Leon kept his CD case.

"Akisha no, wait!" shouted Leon.

"What's the matter Leon?" she asked in shock.

"Nothing, you just can't open the glove compartment."

"Why not, are you hiding something in there?" she said giving him a glare."

"Yes, no, that's not the point."

"Then what is the point, tell me Leon?" she said almost in tears.

He let out a sigh. "Just forget about it okay," he said as he turned on the stereo and rock music blasted out. Akisha looked out her window and let the tears slowly fall. When Leon tried to comfort her, she pulled away, upset that he was starting to keep secrets from her again. "Akisha please, just look at me," he said softly as he tried again to put his hand on her shoulder. Akisha looked at him in anger and turned away. Leon let out a sigh and felt bad that he couldn't tell her what was hidden in the glove compartment. He knew that once she knew the truth, her feelings would change. He continued driving to the race, not saying a single word.

When he finally got to the race site, he immediately looked for the rest of the team. He soon found them chatting together at Benny's car, their cars surrounding his. They all looked up to see Leon pull in and began cheering and clapping, knowing Akisha was inside. Leon parked the car close to Marcus' and turned it off. He got out and walked over to let Akisha out, but she'd already had let herself out. She walked alone in silence to the group, leaving Leon speechless. The gang gathered around her and gave her a hug. Man _chiqua_ it's great to have you back, we missed you," said Mija.

"Ya gurl can't wait to have ya racing for us again," said Marcus.

"I can't wait either, I so wanna get behind the wheel again, though I know it's not gonna be for awhile," Akisha said smiling. "The good thing is that Leon and I won't have to deal with Mario anymore."

"What do ya mean," said Cho, "what happened?" Akisha went into the story of how Mario was waiting for them in the parking lot of the hospital and began chasing after them. She ended with him flying over the edge of the cliff and his car bursting into flames.

"At least you'll no longer have to deal with him," said Cheryl.

"Yeah I'm thankful for that," said Akisha. Off in the distance she saw Benny approach the heartbroken Leon, who began chatting with him. Whatever they were talking about she had no interest in and turned away. She decided to talk about the race and who'd be participating. Tai said that it was guys only with a 2 G buy-in. Both he and Marcus were racing; the girls were going to hang with Benny. Akisha nodded and asked if Leon was going to, Mija said no and that he wanted to stay and be with Akisha. Akisha acknowledged it but said that she was going to stay with the rest of them. When asked why, she responded that she had her reason; the gang left it at that.

"Well my friends it's time to race, let's get going," said Benny coming up to the group. "Good luck my boys," he said to Marcus and Tai.

"No luck needed," said Tai giving him a thumbs-up, "we're natural winners." He and Marcus got into their cars and drove off to the starting line. The girls headed to Benny's and sat on the hood. Akisha followed but was stopped by Leon grabbing her hand.

"Akisha wait I need to talk to you."

"We have nothing to talk about Leon, you're the one who wants to start keeping secrets again," she said pulling her hand away from his. "I thought we'd agreed on no longer keeping secrets from each other."

"I'm keeping no secrets from you."

"Bullshit Leon," she said in tears," then tell me what so secretive about the glove compartment, what are you hiding in there?"

"It's a surprise for someone I care about," he said walking up to he," someone who I love very much and want to spend the rest of my life with. Someone who for the last two days I've spent by her bedside waiting for her to come back to me. Someone who I spent the last hour with trying to get rid of some psycho who's brother's in jail. Do you know whom I'm talking about?"

"Yes," she said wiping her tears away.

"Then believe me please when I say that soon enough you'll know what I'm keeping from you. He finally reached her and attempted to hug her, she gave in and he held her close. "What I have for you is from my heart and I want to whole world to see it. Let's go sit together and watch the race,"

"Sure," she said looking into his sympathetic green eyes. Holding his hands they headed to his car and sat down on the hood, Leon sat behind her and rested his chin on her head. He held her close, their hand interlocking and kissed her on the head. They watched the race in silence as Tai won. The crowd cheered and everyone headed over to congratulate him

Leon and Akisha got off the car and headed to the crowd. Making their way through, they finally got through to see Benny congratulate him. Benny saw Akisha and Leon standing there and walked up to them. Taking Akisha by the hand he led her to the middle of the crowd. "Can I please have everyone's attention? As you may well know, a couple nights ago one of the finest racers we have was shot. Most of us were there to see it happen, others heard it from friends. We all prayed that she'd recover and be back racing with the team soon. Well thankfully she survived and she's here tonight. Everyone here she is, Akisha," said Benny raising her hand as the crowd cheered. "My buddy Leon also has something to say."

Walking up to here and taking her hands he said, "Akisha from the moment I saw you, I knew you were special. You were an excellent solo racer and had the skills to prove it. I didn't know how special until I saved you from those thugs in this same spot. When I asked you to join the team, I knew you'd be the best thing for us. During those times I grew closer with you and eventually fell in love with you. Each day our love grew stronger only to lose it when I took off. When I came back I had to prove that the love was still there and I did. That love was finally put to the test when you were shot and almost taken from me. While you were in the hospital I prayed to have you back with me and my prayers have been answered, cause here you are with me." By this time Akisha had broken down in tears as she watched him get down on one knee. "Akisha I want to spend the rest of my life with you and I'm hoping the answer will be yes to my question. Akisha Vasquez, will you marry me?" the crowd hushed waiting for the answer.

"Leon I fell in love with you too, but after breaking my heart like you did it was hard to forgive you when you came back. I'm afraid that you will break it again and I'm sorry to say that I can't accept you proposal." After the words were said, the crowd gasped in shock and Leon appeared heartbroken. Akisha broke out in laughter, "I'm kidding Leon, and I will marry you."

"You will you're serious?" he said hoping he's heard her correctly.

"Yes I am," she said with tears streaming down her face. Leon stood up, lifted her up and twirled her around. He set her back down and took her left hand. He slid the ring on her finger and pulled her into his arms. He gave her a long kiss on the lips as the crowd surrounded them and cheered. Benny invited everyone back to his place to celebrate.

When Leon and Akisha got to Benny's house, the party was in full swing. Leon parked the in the driveway behind Akisha's and shut it off. He let out a huge high and laid his head back on the headrest of his seat. Akisha looked at him and smiled. She knew that he was thankful that their problems were over for the time being and that they could live their life in peace. She rubbed his head as he turned to her. He took her hand and kissed it; he then looked at the ring on her finger and kissed it as well. "I'm so glad things have worked out and I have you all to myself, no Mario or Rico to bother us," he said reaching over and hugging her.

"I know Leon, I'm happy too. C'mon let's go inside for a bit, even if it to just say hello."

"Why, can't wait to get me into bed again?" he chuckled

"Leon," she said smacking the back of her hand on his shoulder.

Leon burst out in laughter. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding."

"Yes I want to do that with you, but I also want to get started on out way to LA."

"LA what for, there's no need to; we don't have a need to run away, we can stay here?"

"I want to get away from here Leon, after all that's happened this place no longer feels like home for me. All I see and feel are bad memories, things I would like to forget. I'm not saying anything permanent, just somewhere where we can be alone."

"Are you saying that you wanna give it all up, racing I mean?"

"No I love racing, I just want a place where no one knows us, I was thinking of your friends there."

"Dom and the crew?"

"Yeah I know there'll be only Mia and Vince, who knows maybe Dome and Letty came back as well."

"You sure, how long do you expect us to stay there; we still have to decide about the wedding?"

"Maybe only for a couple of months, a year tops."

"Sounds good to me, let's go inside and celebrate with the rest of the crew we have here."

"You got it," she said as they got out and headed for the front doors.

When they got inside the house, the place was already jamming. There were people drinking and talking, playing on the PS2, dancing and making out. Some of the guests noticed Leon and Akisha passing through and raised a toast to them or waved hello. The couple waved back and continued on to the backdoor. When they got to the backyard, the rest of the gang was there and there was also a sign hanging from the trees that said _Congratulations Leon and Akisha_. They went on their way to meet the gang and were greeted with open arms and cheers. Benny handed them each a beer to which they toasted. "Great to see that you guys could make it, after all this party is partially for you," he said smiling. "It's great to see my two champs finally having their dreams come true."

"Thanks Benny, but we can't stay long we have to go," said Leon with a sad look on his face.

"Go where? If you are thinking about going to LA there's not need, Mario's dead and Rico's not going anywhere for the next 20 years now that he's in jail, stay."

"We'd liked to," said Akisha, "but with everything that has happened these past few days, it just brings on some bad memories."

"So what you're saying is that you're just gonna take a breather and the come back here?" said Benny with concern.

"Exactly, we just wanna take some time for ourselves to get caught up and maybe talk bout the wedding," said Leon with reassurance.

"Sounds okay, just don't forget to keep in touch so I know how you guys are doing."

"Will Benny, well gotta go," said Leon giving him a hug, Akisha did as well.

"Okay and be careful," said Benny as Leon and Akisha left for the car.

Akisha headed for her car but was stopped by Leon. "Hey I don't think it's safe for you to drive, especially with what you've just been through."

"I'm fine Leon really," she replied as she unlocked her car, "besides like you said I don't have anything to worry about."

"I know it's just that I'm afraid that while driving you'll have a memory relapse and lose control," he said in a tone that made her realize that he was right. "Please Akisha I'm begging you, come back with me and stay at my place. Tomorrow we'll pack a few things, come get your car and head off to L.A."

Knowing there was no point in continuing to argue, Akisha let out a sigh, locked her car and joined Leon. "Fine we'll do it your way."

"That's my girl," he said putting his arm around her and walked with her to the car. They got in and headed off to Leon's.

When they finally got to Leon's and got out of the car, Akisha proceeded to head to her place. "Akisha where are you going?" asked Leon with confusion.

"I'm going to get my stuff ready for the trip."

"Why do that now, let's go get some sleep first and do that in the morning?"

"Cause Leon I want to do it now," she said and continued on her way. Leon called after her but she ignored him and kept on going.

Leon let out a sign and headed inside the house. He headed up the stairs to his room and began putting some clothes in a dufflebag. As he did he couldn't help but mumble to himself how unsafe she'd suddenly become. "I can't let it get to me," he said as he put the last of his things in the bag. "She's smart and knows what's best for her." When he was done he headed downstairs and to the car, and threw his bag on the backseat. He then decided to head to Akisha's to see how she was doing.

**To be continued**


	15. Chapter 15

**Forgotten Love and Goodbyes - Ch. 15**

Up in her room Akisha was busy getting her things into a duffle bag. As she packed the bag she thought about what life would be like for her and Leon in LA with his friends there. She wondered what they'd be like and how they'd treat her. When she was done packing she zipped up the bag, picked it up and headed out. Before leaving she took one last glance, knowing it'd bee a while before she'd set foot back into it. She headed downstairs and for the backdoor. She turned the knob to open the door, but for some reason the door wouldn't open. She checked to see if it was unlocked and it was, so she tried again with no luck. She dropped the bag and ran to the front door, trying to open it, but to no avail it was stuck too. She then began pacing the floor wondering how she was going to get out. She ran to the phone to call Leon but the line was dead. She began pacing again when she heard faint beeping coming from the table. She looked on the top and found nothing, when she looked underneath she couldn't believe her eyes; there was a bomb attached that was also sending a signal to magnetize the locks on the doors. This was the reason why they weren't opening. By now she was getting really worried. She had less than five minutes to get out of the house before it sky high. She decided to try her cellphone to call Leon, but there was no answer. She then went to the backdoor and looked through the window to see if she could see him outside, sure enough to her delight, he emerged from his garage. He began making his way across this yard to hers, she began jumping up and down, banging on the door hoping he's hear her and come quick. She waited in anticipation.

As Leon walked across his yard and through the gate, he thought about how life would be like in LA for him and Akisha. He knew the team - 'specially Vince - would be weary about accepting her into the team. Past experiences would be the only reason and he felt bad for Akisha, knowing that she'd be on guard 24/7. As he neared her house an eerie feeling came over him, like something was horribly wrong. He quickened his pace and got close enough to see Akisha pounding franticly on the backdoor window. He ran to the door and tried to open it, but it wouldn't open. "Akisha open the door," he shouted.

"It's unlocked I can't open it, it appears to be jammed."

"What about the front?"

"It's the same as this one and that's not the worst of it, there's a bomb in here. From the timer I have less than two minutes to get outta here before the place blows." She began to break down into soft sobs.

Leon who could hear her calmly spoke. "Akisha calm down we'll think of something."

"What are we going to do, there's only a minute?"

"Hang on I got an idea," he said running for her garage. He ran inside and looked at the top of the shelves for Akisha's father's rifle. He knew how much her father loved to hunt and he always kept it there out of reach. He finally found, took it down and ran back to the house. "Akisha stand back I've got the rifle!" Akisha wondered what he was talking about, but did as she was told. Firing two shots he shot out the doorknob, and pushed open the door.

"Leon," said Akisha as she ran into his arms.

"Hey," he said hugging her back. "C'mon let go we don't have much time." The two ran for the gate and just as they crossed into Leon's yard the house erupted. They watched as the house went up in flames and smoke. They could hear sirens nearby already responding to the blaze.

"Let's go Leon," said Akisha as she prepared to leave for his car.

"We can't leave we have to stay."

"No we don't have to, and besides if we stay we'll have to answer questions that I don't feel like responding to," she said as she continued on their way.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure I don't wanna be around when they come looking for answers."

"Okay then, I'll call Benny and see if he doesn't mind us staying over," he said taking her hand and leading her to his house. Once inside he called Benny and told him what happened and asked about them staying overnight. Benny was surprised, but glad they were okay. He said it was no problem for them to stay over. Leon hung up and headed for the door carrying Akisha's bag. They headed out to the car and Leon tossed it in the back. They got in and headed to Benny's.

When they got to Benny's both he and Cheryl were waiting for them on the front porch. When Leon and Akisha got to the top of the front steps, they each received a hug from them. The quartet went into the quiet house and Cheryl showed Leon and Akisha a spare room in the basement where they could sleep. She said goodnight and closed the door. Leon and Akisha dropped their bags and climbed into the queen-sized bed. Soon enough they were lying naked together holding each other close. Lying together on their sides with Leon behind her, his arm draped over her waist, he gently teased her stomach, until he stopped at the scar. He closed his eyes and touched it gently. He started to gently pull down the covers, which Akisha noticed and pulled back up. "No Leon I can't."

"Please Akisha I want to see it. "It's something I'm gonna have to look at the rest of my life."

"I know but…"

"Don't worry you don't have to watch me if you don't want to." He gently pulled the covers down to her waistline. Three inches from her navel was an inch scar, which he gently rubbed again before reaching down and softly kissing it; Akisha let out a gasp. Leon began softy kissing her body, moving up between her breasts, her neck and finally to her plush lips. As he kissed her softly his tongue exploring the inside of her mouth, he took a breast in his right hand while he caressed her neck with his left. He then began teasing her breast causing Akisha to arch her back and send a tingling sensation through her body. They slowly parted lips and Akisha called out his name in a breathless whisper. He responded with her name and caressed her neck with his lips. He rolled on top of her, pulling her into his arms. "Ready to make some magic" he said with a smile on his face.

"Yes I'm ready," she replied as she spread her legs and Leon slowly entered her, Akisha letting out a soft moan. He slowly began thrusting in and out, while he caressed her back delicately. She moved in rhythm with him, allowing him to explore every part of her body.

"God Akisha you're so beautiful," he said as he locked his hand with hers and raised them above her head. He then reached down to her neck and softly began to nibble on it.

"I love you too Leon," she said as she kissed his neck and shoulders.

"I think we've made enough," he said as he slowly exited her and held her close. They soon fell asleep in each other's arms.

Morning soon arrived and Akisha and Leon were still holding each other, the sheet and blanket at their waistline. Leon slowly awoke to the sound of knocking on the door. "Yeah who is it?" he said softly.

"It's me Benny; you guys should get up and get ready to leave if ya wanna get outta here before the morning rush."

"Thanks for the tip," said Leon as he slowly got outta bed. He quickly put on his boxers and went to the door, slowly open it a crack.

"Hey Leon by the way my mom's hot breakfast ready upstairs if ya want some."

"Thanks I'll go wake Akisha and we'll be upstairs."

"Great I'll let the others know."

Fine see you," said Leon as he closed the door. He then went over to the bed and sat down, gently shaken Akisha. "Akisha, hey baby time to get up."

"Mmm Leon?" she said slowly opening her eyes.

"Yeah it's me," he said kissing her forehead. "Benny came by and said that we should get a move on if we want to beat the morning rush to LA."

"Okay," she said getting out of bed, "just let me quickly get dressed."

"No rush since I have to get ready as well," he chuckled.

"Yeah I guess you do," she said noticing that he was only in his boxers.

"How bout I help you get dressed?" he said walking up to her and kissing her hard on the lips.

"No thanks I can do it myself. Now turn around, it'll take longer with you looking at me."

"Please I won't say a word."

"Leon Robert Turner turn around now," she said with an angered tone.

"Okay don't get into a fit, I'll turn around." Leon did so and got himself dressed. Five minutes later they both were dressed and headed upstairs for breakfast.

Once inside the dining area they were greeted by Rita and Chiqui. "Good morning you two, sleep well?"

"Yes Mrs. Guarez we did," said Leon.

"Now Leon what have I told you before about calling me that?"

"Sorry ma'am, I mean Rita."

Rita chuckled. "Aye you kids you're brought up so well mannered, that when someone tells you otherwise you get tongue-tied. Now you and Akisha go sit down and start eating."

"Here you go," said Chiqui handing them each a plate.

"Thanks chiqua," said Akisha as she and Leon headed to the table. They began helping themselves to the scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage and toast. Rita came by with some pancakes and they were later joined by Cheryl and Benny. The five ate and talked about the trip to LA. Benny was sad to lose to of his best racers, but knew they had good reason to leave. Cheryl was upset to lose a best friend, but knew that if she needed anything, she was just a phone call away. After eating breakfast everyone helped to clear the table. Then they all headed out the front door to wish Leon and Akisha good luck and say goodbye. Benny gave each of them a walkie so that they could keep in touch in case their cells were out of range while driving to LA. Leon and Akisha gave everyone a hug and piled into their cars. Giving a final wave goodbye, they drove off with Leon leading the way. Leon and Akisha were on their way to LA and a new life.

**The End**

****

**_Authors Note:_** This story is going to be part of a trilogy which I'm in the process of writing the sequel. I will post the first chapters soon.


End file.
